Naruto, the Great Kumiho! (Kitsune)
by Shogun9
Summary: Naruto, a Youkai born into the Nam(ikaze) clan in Busan,South Korea, had his parents killed, only being left with his sole sister, Ahri. After forming an inseparable bond, a certain attack causes Naruto to be taken away, and his sister, to mysteriously disappear. (Clumsy and reckless Naruto, will be smart in certain situations. LoL, anime references, incest is a maybe, harem.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Brother and Sister**

"OI! COME BACK HERE!" A man called out to a running boy with blonde hair with whiskers on his face. "Too slow!" The boy stuck out his tongue, continuing to run away while the people in the crowd looked at the older man chasing the little boy. Another man panting stopped in the middle of the crowd. "HEY EVERYBODY! THAT BLASTED KID JUST DUMPED A BUCKET OF WATER ON PRESIDENT PARK GYEUN HYE!" He screamed, as the people in the crowd gave a deadly stare to the boy, who gulped.

A huge uprising broke out over a single child.

Few Minutes Later..

"We've finally got you..." The man evilly laughed, people around gathered, spitting out insults and curses towards the kid, who stuck his tongue out. PECK! A huge rock was thrown at the head of the man who was held the boy in his grasp. "HEY! WHO DID THAT!?" The man roared, a breeze passed, he looked back and saw the boy gone. "WHAT!?"

**Royal Youkai Palace, Busan, South Korea**

"Sheesh Naruto, how many times do I have to save you before you get beat up?" A beautiful teenage girl with long black hair and silky skin sighed. Two distinguishing features about her were the black pointy ears and white nine tails around her. Naruto, who had been hiding his true form had bright golden ears, with nine crimson red tails. "Hehe! Sorry onee-chan!" Naruto smiled innocently at his older sister, who couldn't help but giggle. Hugging her precious little brother. "By the way, oba-san and Kunou-chan is coming over for dinner tonight, so get yourself ready, alright?" Ahri looked at Naruto in the eye, who groaned.

"Kunou!? She's so annoying!" Naruto pouted. "Hey hey, that's not how you talk about your cousin, she's only three months old you know?" Ahri scolded him with a smack on the head.

"Ow.. fine..." Naruto sighed, he walked off to his room, a few men greeted him. He was basically a prince to the Youkai in Busan. "Oh! And Naruto!"

"Mmm..?" Naruto looked back, he rubbed his eyes, he was getting sleepy. "I'm going to teach you how to make this." Ahri smiled, she held out her hand, a blue sphere formed into her hands. Naruto's expression took a full 180 degrees. "The Rasengan? Are you serious?" Naruto jumped up in the air, anxious for an answer.

"Why not? I think my kawaii itoto (Cute little brother, or in Korean, gwiyeun dongsaeng.) can handle himself with our family tradition." Ahri said to Naruto, who jumped in the air cheering, he raced into his bedroom.

Ahri giggled, but her expression turned into sadness. _Oh Naruto... why do you have to carry such a heavy burden, not even oba-san is a match for Kurama... _She sighed, and resumed her duties as the ruler of the Youkai in this district. _  
_

**Dinner Time, 8:20PM**

"My my Ahri, you certainly didn't have to cook yourself!" A beautiful blonde lady with a dazzling figure said to her niece, who shook her head. "It's fine oba-san, I can't just rely on others for my work."

"Hey! Oba-san look at me!" Yasaka (The Aunt) looked at Naruto and gasped. "Naruto-kun! How did you learn that in such short notice?" Yasaka was amazed, Naruto had a sphere of flowing energy in his palm. "Turns out he's a natural." Ahri smiled at Naruto, who was tossing it around with his nine tails. Yasaka had a smile on her face, but Ahri had a bad feeling.

"So how's Kunou?"

**Naruto's Bedroom, 10:00PM**

Kunou was crying loudly in her bed near the window, Naruto was on his bed. The eight year old was in deep thought. He never met his parents, his older sister never talked about them, it would either bring her to tears or just make her angry at them for leaving them alone. His older sister was the only thing that ever mattered to him. She took care of him when he was sick, when he had trouble with the citizens she would always sort things out. Naruto knew someday he would pay her back.

_(This child, he's not like the others... )_

"Wha-"

**BOOOOOOM! **A huge explosion happened in the city. Before he realized, another explosion happened right in front of him. Naruto quickly got up, grabbing Kunou and jumped out from the window to the top of another building. He gasped when he saw the city ablaze. _What happened...? _"Naruto! Where are you!" Naruto heard his older sister call out for him. "Onee-chan!" Naruto yelled back, Ahri saw him on the building. She flew to her younger brother, asking him if he was alright. "Mm, and Kunou isn't hurt either."

"That's a relief, we've got you and Kunou to safety, we've been attacked." Ahri told him, he scratched his head. "By who?"

"Doesn't matter, let's go."

"Wait! What about you!?" Naruto asked, Ahri looked back with a sad look in her eyes. "I have something to take care of, I'll be with you soon." Ahri kissed Naruto on the forehead, and motioned him to go. Naruto hesitantly nodded.

**The Shelter**

"It's been two hours... where is she.." Naruto gritted his teeth, his aunt had been missing also. Kunou was silently crying in his arms, he looked at her. _Don't worry, your itoko (cousin) will protect you. _Naruto began to comfort her, but he heard soldiers talking nearby the gate.

"I heard the Ojou-sama's (Queens) are fighting two thousand of them, not even they can take on that much..." Naruto's eyes flared. He ran out the gate with Kunou, ignoring the soldiers shouting for him to come back. _Hold on onee-chan! __  
_

**4:20AM**

"Ahri, we can't hold out much longer..." Yasaka panted, she was now a huge fox with nine golden tails. Ahri was panting. "No, we can still fight, as Ruler of Busan, I refuse to step down!" Ahri was soon covered by a huge aura, the pressure caused the surroundings to float. "Those Fallen Angels don't know what there up against."

"Ahri, you are exhausted and hurt, let me take over." Yasaka begged her, Ahri gritted her teeth. "Fine."

Ahri flew down into an isolated alley, she laid down on the dirty floor panting, her wounds weren't fatal, but they hurt really badly. _I can't do anything right now. _"Well well. Look what we found here." Ahri weakly turned to see three Fallen Angels. "You know what, I'm pretty tired from fighting, we should have a little break." The man in the middle said, he had long dark hair with a white skin. _Kokabiel... _

The man took hold of Ahri's chin, he breathed on her face, it wrenched of alcohol. "What a beautiful little flower, I'll leave you with a scar that no one can even see." Kokabiel said with a great laugh, a flock of crows could be heard in the morning. Ahri's eyes widened. "No.. don't.." _  
_

Naruto who was watching from a canopy nearby was enraged. _Don't do that to my sister... _A red aura began to cover Naruto, his hair became wavy. His hand formed a Rasengan with a red hue. "RASENGAN!" Naruto lunged forward, cocking back his hand. He thrusted, landing a direct hit onto Kokabiel's stomach, who was about to violate his older sister.

"GWAAAGH!" Kokabiel was thrown back. In another instant, Naruto slashed the other Fallen Angels on their chests, fatally injuring them. "DON'T TOUCH MY SISTER! I'LL RIP YOU APART IF YOU EVEN TOUCH HER!" Naruto was on all fours, his tails moving in sync. "Naruto?" Ahri said, almost relieved, but she soon took it back when she saw the bubbly aura around him. "Naruto! Calm down!"

Naruto glanced back, his red eyes representing the fox within him stared her. "You little insect, that's one mistake you won't live to regret!" Kokabiel growled, he threw off the large piece of concrete that was on him. Naruto growled, he began to move in a incredible speed, racing around Kokabiel, who was standing still. Kokabiel in one swift swipe, he grabbed hold of Naruto's neck.

"You crafty little fox.. I'll give you a painful death..." Kokabiel grinned, pulling back his arm all the way. Naruto growled, trying to break free of the monster, his aura became wild, the ground began to shake madly. "DON'T TOUCH HIM!" Ahri screamed, throwing out her hand towards her little brother.

A ripping sound was heard. The shaking stopped, the rubble settled down. A bloody hand just went through Naruto's chest. A horrible scream from Ahri was heard. Kokabiel retrieved his hand, laughing hysterically. "That was a good scream, now let's continue where we were currently at..." Kokabiel dropped Naruto's body, lifeless.

PING! A smacking sound was heard. "GRR! WHAT'S THE DEAL NOW!?" Kokabiel roared. "KAKAKA! If it isn't Kokabiel!" An aged looking money with sunglasses and a pipe in his mouth said. "Wukong-sama?" Ahri asked, holding back her tears. "Oh! Why hello my little Ahri! A fine day morning is it not? I heard of the news about some battle in the city of Busan, and what do I find? The two foxiest woman of all the Youkai."

"Old man Sun huh?" Kokabiel smirked.

"Do not fight me young one, you won't win." Wukong threw a cunning glare at Kokabiel, trembling began to happen. Wukong's body, it began to emanate a burning white aura, even Ahri felt the pressure from it. The white aura became wild, the very ground underneath him became a crater. His body was now a dark shadow, his eyes became red. Kokabiel fell down.

Wukong settled his power down, smiling at him. "I... I lose." Kokabiel said, his face was covered in sweat. "I'm sure Azazel didn't command you to do this, still trying to start another war I see." Wukong took off his pipe, letting out a puff of smoke. "Go, this is your last chance." Kokabiel stood up, growling as he went back to his realm.

Ahri slowly crawled over to Naruto's body. Tears rolling down her face. "Naruto..."

"He's fine you know. Just look. I noticed it when I came, that hole in his chest is gone, see?" Wukong pointed out to the hole in Naruto's clothes. "Kurama's Chakra saved him." Sun Wukong smiled.

Naruto's eyes twitched, he slowly got up. "What happened?" Ahri wrapped her arms around the boy hard, crying nonstop. "O-onee-chan!? What happened!? Who made you cry!?" Naruto got angry, he didn't even remember what had just happened.

**Later that Day...**

"You idiot! I can't believe you just put Kunou in the middle of the streets! That could've been dangerous!" Ahri sighed, facepalming. "Sorry... I just heard laughing so I just put her somewhere safe..."

"The street is safe to you!?" Ahri scolded Naruto, who flinched. "My goodness... I'm not going to tell oba-san, but don't do it again!" Ahri said with her index finger pointing upwards. "Mmm!" Naruto cheered happily. "You never change do you..." Ahri sighed.

The damage in the city was repaired in an hour, and the memories of those who saw the destruction were erased. "I can't believe there were no human casualties in that battle." Ahri said under her breath, her tails were playing Naruto's, the two siblings always did this. "I win." Ahri grinned at the beaten Naruto. "Just you watch! I'll beat you one day! Where everyone is watching!"

_Your plan is to humiliate me in front of a crowd of people...? _Ahri stayed silent for a moment, but then she burst out laughing. "What?" Naruto said, an irritated expression as he ate the last morsel. "Nothing.. and hey! I told you not to talk while chewing!" Ahri smacked Naruto on the head, he winced. "I do what I want, your not my mom..." Naruto clasped his mouth when he said that.

"It's fine, but tell me, how was your day at school?" Ahri said, resting her face on her left hand. "Oh! It was great! I pranked Kakashi-sensei! When he was eating, I set up a tr-" Ahri smacked Naruto again.

"If you know I won't like it, don't say it at all..."

"Sorry." Naruto apologized. "So... can I get ramen for din-"

"No." Ahri sighed, her little brother was the pickiest eater she knew. "What!? But I ate your food today! Just that should be enough!" Naruto whined. Ahri evilly smirked. "Are you saying that my cooking is bad...?"

"N-n-no!" Naruto began shaking his hands and moving his head to support that statement. "Do you know how bad that stuff is for you? You should be eating something healthy!" Ahri began a lecture that Naruto didn't listen to.

SMACK! "Ow!" Naruto grabbed his head, soothing the pain. Ahri giggled. "Naruto, do you think I'm a good sister?"

"Yep! The best!" Naruto said in an instant, hugging Ahri tightly, she smiled. "I think your the best little sister ever Naruto." Naruto shrieked. "I'm not a girl!"

"It's just a joke silly, and change! You reek of garbage!" Ahri covered her nose. Naruto groaned, getting ready to take a bath. "Do you need me to wash your back?" Ahri said with a smile. "No! I'm a big boy now!" Naruto stuck his tongue out, going into the bath. _  
_

**A few minutes later...**

"Onee-chan! I need help!"

* * *

End. I was confused as hell whether to make Ahri the love interest or the supportive sister, she's obviously the supportive sister and do not think I'm putting incest in this. Why are they in Korea? Simple, Ahri is based on the Korean Nine-Tailed Fox, the Kumiho (Gumiho). And I was dying to make something like this, in all of the fanfictions I've read with Naruto+DXD, there is not a single one where he is a Kitsune, which I fine BS.

I'm actually wondering who to put as Naruto's love interest, if you have any suggestions, put it in the reviews immediately, I am currenlty putting all my brain power in this that I can't even typ kur3ctly. (Seriously, please do.)


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: A Day in the Life of Naruto!**

Slurping sounds could be heard from the top floor of the Royal Palace. Some civilians were wondering where that mysterious noise was coming from. "Hehehe... Naruto, don't you think that's enough ramen today?" Ahri said, her eyes twitching. She promised Naruto that she would give him anything he wanted if he did well in a test, which he passed with flying color, but this.. THIS WAS RIDICULOUS!

"No way! I'm not even half full!" Naruto smiled proudly, belching loudly as the butler put away the three bowls that Naruto had just blindly devoured in an instant. Ahri facepalmed. "More please!" Naruto happily chirped, he had just finished another bowl. Another servant nervously whispered something in Ahri's ear. Her nine tails suddenly flew up in fear. _  
_

The servant apologized, almost running away from what he had just said. "Um, Naruto, I have something to tell you..."

. . .

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" A loud yell was heard in the city of Busan. "What do you mean all the ramen in gone!?" Naruto whined. This was just what Ahri was fearing what would happen. See, Naruto is an extremely picky eater, when he doesn't eat ramen which is what he eats almost exclusively, he does what you say starves himself. "I'm serious Naruto, you better eat, if I find out you do not eat what I pack you at school again, I will force you to eat school lunch." Ahri threatened. The moment she uttered school, Naruto held back the vomit that was being released just from the thought.

_(I live in America, school food isn't exactly the best.)_

"B-B-BUT! ONEE-CHAN (NOONA!)!" Naruto whined.

"No but's my little itouto (dongsaeng)." Ahri smacked Naruto on the head lightly with a fan she had been using the whole day. Summer was coming along, and boy did she not like summer, her tail's would always become so sweaty. She sighed, looking at the already depressed Naruto. Even though his face said otherwise, she could always tell by the actions of his tails. They became lifeless, not even bulging.

Ahri comforted her little brother by tickling him with her tails. "S-stop it! Ahahaha!" Naruto began to shake violently, falling onto the floor. Ahri stopped, Naruto seemed in a lighter mood now. _  
_

"EHH!?" Ahri gasped, Naruto was sleeping sound in an instant. "Hey! You didn't even do your homework yet! Naruto!" Ahri yelled at the Naruto, who was snoring loudly.

**The Next Morning...**

Yawning, the slumping Naruto slowly walked to school. He was wearing a thin orange vest with a black undershirt. He rubbed his eyes, trying to stay awake. _Who was that? __  
_

Remembering the strange voice in his head. _(This child, he is different from the others...) _

Shaking out of it, he got ready for another day of pranking the students, teachers. _Maybe I should write on Hiruzen ojiji's face. _Naruto's face brightened up.

**Royal Palace, 9:50AM**

Ahri was taking a rest on her bed, she had been writing and working the whole night, sending apology letters, and for some reason, one to the South Korean President.

"I can't believe how crazy he is, hopefully he straightens out in the future or else he's going to get in some big trouble..." Ahri sighed, taking another sip from her cup of milk. _I'm only thirte__en and I have to do all of this stuff... _She took off her glasses, she put down the book she was reading. Her tails were going up and down gracefully.

**EEEEEERRR.** A magical circle appeared right next to her bed. "What? How did someone get past through the barrier?"

"Simple, your barriers are weak." Out came the circle was a man around his fiftys. Long white hair, he wore a red haori, and a mesh shirt under it. "Jiraiya-sama?"

"HOHO! MY DARLING AHRI! THE GREAT SAGE OF THE TOAD'S! JIRAIYA HAS COME!" Jiraiya took a fabulous posing, a frog that was supporting his weight on it's back did the same. Ahri's sweat dropped. "So what brings you here Jiraiya-sama?"

"Nothing much, just wanted to see you again, and my goodness your still so cute. And hey! Your breasts are developing quite nicely!" Jiraiya stared Ahri's figure, his hand making a check on his face.

**SMACK!** "Jiraiya-sama, you should be more formal."

"And you should be more laidback!" Jiraiya still keeping a lewd face. "Jiraiya-sama, please. What brings you here." Ahri said, her tails slowing their pace.

Jiraiya's face took more stern look. "You know what is, it's the little brat Naruto. The Fallen Angels are after the Jinchuriki, I don't know why, but they are."

Ahri got irritated. "He's not a brat, he's my adorable little itouto, and I won't let anyone insult him." Jiraiya shook his hands. "N-n-no! That's not what I mean't at all!" He said, even he feared the ruler's power.

"So what if there after him? I can protect him perfectly fine on my own." Ahri said, crossing her arms.

"Sadly that isn't true darling. what if Azazel or Baraqiel comes after you? Or what if one of THEY come, what will you do?" Jiraiya said, waiting for a response. Ahri bit her lips. "So what are you saying? Your going to take him away from me?" Ahri said silently, her face looking down.

Jiraiya was regretful. "It has to be done Ahri, the dangers of him being into the wrong hands are endless, it's only until he learns how to defend himself. Only then will he return to Busan, he'll be home again."

"Then let me come with him! What if something happens while he's training! What if..." Ahri's tears flew down to the ground. Jiraiya put his hands on her shoulders. "I know this is hard for you, but you can't treat him like a baby anymore." Ahri nodded sadly. "I'm happy you understand, he'll have to go in a week."

**KNOCK KNOCK.** "Onee-chan! I'm home!" Naruto called out. Ahri wiped off her tears, Jiraiya was gone in a week. "Naruto!?" Ahri looked at the grand clock, school had just ended. _What the...? _

**7:20PM**

"I can't believe it! You actually ate the lunch I packed you!?" Ahri gasped, the lunch box was empty, besides a few pieces of rice and eggs. "Yeah.." Naruto was blushing. "It's because onee-chan worked hard to make it."

"But it tasted nasty! Blargghhh!" Naruto faked it, he could've won the Oscar's with that. Naruto burped right after he said that. Ahri giggled at her brothers attempts. "Come here." Ahri held out her hands to Naruto, who smiled. They both hugged each other, Ahri tighter then she had ever had. "Naruto.. don't leave me please.." She whispered.

"Hmm?"

"It's nothing Naruto." Ahri said, sniffing, undoing the hug. "Don't worry! I'll never leave you! No matter how far away I am from you, I'll find a way to come back! Believe it!" Naruto grinned, it was almost as he had heard what she had said. Ahri's tears welled up again, and she hugged the little boy. "It's okay onee-chan..." He said, rubbing her back, he was smiling.

**After A While**

Ahri had just taken a shower, she dried off, and got into bed. See, Ahri doesn't like sleeping with clothes on, so basically. She sleeps in the nude. Ahri sighed, as she got all fours and shook off all the water in her tails and ears. "Ah! That feels good!" Ahri happily purred, opening the door into her grand room. She noticed a lump in her bed. _Hmm..? __  
_

She slowly walked over and pulled over the covers, there was a sleeping Naruto, and he actually slept with clothes. She smiled, getting into her bed without a problem. She pulled Naruto closer to her, hugging him tightly. _Of course he didn't take a shower. _Ahri giggled lightly.

**The Next Morning... (Saturday)**

Naruto felt a soft sensation on his cheek, and in his mouth. He trying to find out what is was without opening his eyes, it was soft, he surfaced a bump. "A-aah..!" He heard a squeal. He opened his eyes immediately, all he could see what creamy white skin. _DON'T TELL ME! _

His head got pulled closer into what must've been his older sisters breasts. "That feels so good..." She moaned, she must've been unconscious. Naruto started making muffled noises, trying to break free of her grasp. "Huh?" Naruto froze, he looked up and saw his older sister looking at him with a irritated expresison. "W-w-wai- OWWWWW!" A howl was heard from the outside of the Palace.

**Later That Morning...**

Naruto was walking around the palace, he knew the whole place, every inch of it. The floors signified the rankings of the Youkai races, and of course, the Kumihos/Kitsunes were on the top floor, the Nekomatas (Cats), and finally the Saru (Monkey). The Kappas along with the Nue's are rare, so it was natural they wouldn't get a spot in the Palace.

"Onee-chan sure is strong! I can't believe she won being the leader of all the people in this big house! I bet it's fun being the leader." Naruto said happily, connecting his two hands behind head, calmly walking through the hallways. BUMP! Naruto heard a little squeal. "Huh?" Naruto looked down and saw a little girl around four years old, she had white hair and two white cat ears.

She seemed really afraid, shaking in fear. "What's wrong? It's okay." Naruto asked. "S-s-sorry!" She yelled out. _She's so emotional... _

"Koneko! Where are you?" The little girl's ears went up. "That's my older sister, I'm sorry for the interruption!" Koneko ran to the girl, she was about eleven years old ,she threw a dirty look to Naruto, who stuck out his tongue.

Naruto walked towards the lower staircase, he was planning to go outside to get some ramen. He had a special place where he could get free ramen, it was so underrated for it's quality. _Heh! These people don't know what there missing out on! Ojiji's ramen is the best!_

**Downtown, 11:30PM**

Naruto could smell it a mile away, the ramen that always made his mouth water. "Hey! Aja-shi! (Old Man in Korean.) I've come!" Naruto yelled out to the stand, he flipped over the coverings and walked into the stand. There he saw a man with a long white hat that chefs wear (and I don't know what they're called so excuse me lol.). "Oh! Naruto-kun! Come take a seat!" The chef said with a smile that shined.

"The usual eh?" The man said, Naruto nodded. "Oh, so your a regular here too huh Naruto?" Jiraiya who was eating a bowl of yukgaejang. (Korean Spicy Beef with boiled vegatables.) "Who are you." Naruto said with a blank face. Jiraiya fell down when he heard that. _Seriously, he doesn't know me? _

"WELL I'LL TELL YOU! I AM THE FAMOUS JIRAIYA! FAMOUS AUTHOR OF THE MAKE OUT PARADISE SERIES!" He took a magnificent pose, holding a book in the cover saying. [Icha Icha]. "Never heard of it." Naruto muttered, making Jiraiya sink down to the floor. Muttering some words but Naruto couldn't hear it because of the sound of the chef cooking.

"Hey! Now I remember!" Naruto pointed at Jiraiya, who's face brightened up with hope. "Your that old man who always appears on that cereal commercial!" Jiraiya tightened his fist. "I AM NOT OLD! And for your information! That cereal is made only for the hip and cool people!" Jiraiya crossed his arms, he looked away. He opened his left eye, and saw Naruto slurping on his ramen.

"This kid is more spoiled then Tsunade's pair of ****, my goodness Ahri, I thought you were one to be mature and strict..." Jiraiya facepalmed, but before he knew it, Naruto was looking straight in his eye. "Did you say something bad about my onee-chan!?" He stared straight into the middle-aged man. The two looked at each other until...

**GAZOONTIGHT!** Naruto sneezed all over Jiraiya's face. "EWW! HOW DARE YOU DO THAT TO THE GREAT JIRAIYA!" Jiraiya roared, grabbing a tissue to clean his face. "That's what you get for saying mean stuff about my onee-chan!" Naruto yelled at him. _This kid is a total siscon! __  
_

Naruto calmed down, going back to eating his noodles. "Jiraiya, is that you?" A familiar voice called out to Jiraiya. Naruto looked back and saw the old Sun Wukong in his human form. "Well if it isn't my old friend!" The two hugged each other. Naruto looked at the conversation in total obliviousness.

"Oh, and what's this? Naruto-kun is here?" Sun Wukong noticed Naruto. "It's about time ojiji!" Naruto started yelling jibberish towards the old monkey, while Jiraiya looked at the two.

"Oh! Look here Sun!" Jiraiya pulled out a book. [Icha Icha, Volume Five]

Sun Wukong took a long gasp. "The fifth volume! Jiraiya my boy! You work too hard!" The two went into another hug. This was getting awkward for Naruto. "What do you say we go out for old times sake!" Jiraiya offered Sun, who laughed heartily. "Why not!?"

"So, the mixed bathing springs or should we go with the old-school ways..." Their voices echoed from the distance, Naruto's sweat dropped from hearing that. The chef sighed, taking a rest on the chair next to him. "So how's your sister kid? Doing well?"

"Mmm!" Naruto smiled, slurping in the noodles. "I see, your pretty luck Naruto, you have the prettiest girl in all of Busan living in the same floor as you, I wouldn't be surprised if you slept with each other, you guys are THAT close." The old man laughed, Naruto blushed when he remembered this morning. "W-w-whatever! Just get me another bowl!" Naruto commanded the man, who smirked.

"Alrighty captain."

* * *

I'm laughing so hard at this chapter, hopefully you don't find it a little weird, but this is basically just a filler chapter, this is introducing Naruto's future as the Jinchuriki of Kurama. Also! I want to one thing straight. Kumiho's and Kitsune's are completely different,

Kumiho- Foxes that are usually women but Naruto is an exception. They have fox-like features but they are mainly human. They can control fox-fire (flames that are hotter then Vvritras black flames.) along with spiritual energy (Chakra, Youjutsu, Senjutsu). In the myths, they usually live off human hearts, but you know what. Screw that. There usually evil but the majority of them are now good.

Kitsune- Foxes that are like Kumiho, they have fox/human hybrid bodys, but they can only control fire, they prefer to fight in their fox form (which Kumiho's don't have access to.) Which is basically this big ass fox with nine tails. They also control fox-fire, and their fox-fire is slightly stronger then Kumiho's. They have nearly endless supply of energy if they stay in the laylanes of Kyoto (or there homes, depending on originality.) This was demonstrated by Yasaka. Their nine-tails give them knowledge, power and immortality.

Hope you enjoyed this chapter! Please review and give feedback! Chapter 3 will be out soon! Btw, by THEY, I'm referring to the KB.


	3. Chapter 3

**Shout outs!**

**Hell is fun21: Thanks for the support, I've been getting alot of reviews/PM's for their to be an incest, and now my mind just might change, so keep it in mind!**

**Kitnatzs: I thought I would start a fanfiction taking a different step, instead of the whole turning to a devil thing.**

**Blood D. Cherry: Here you go! xD**

**zerodragon: Thank you so much for the info, however I feel like she wouldn't fit in that well with the whole Devil/Angel thing.**

**chins4tw: You bet, there's going to be all kinds of champions in this fanfiction, I always do this btw. Such as Kayle (Seraph) and Morgana (Fallen Angel). But Sun Wukong was a original character in DxD, so he's not the young energetic dude.**

**Sir sleeps all day everyday 12: Yeah, but that's usually what the base of all HSDXD fanfictions start off with, the love interest being either Rias or Akeno, in extremely rare occasions even Koneko. **

**Guest- Aren't Kumiho's generally female? If so why didn't you put Naruko in this? Me: Bro, do you not know Naruko is the girl that comes from his sexy jutsu ._.**

**Ragna- 1. I'm saying Koneko in general, what if readers that didn't know who she was got confused? 2- bro she only says one line in the whole chapter.**

**Guest- What about Kitsune DXD? Me- Don't like it.**

**SpiffySage: I actually have no idea now.**

**Blood D. Cherry: Here you go again! **

**Brehze: Thank you very much!**

**jack hopper: Don't like it still :P.**

**And that ends my shoutouts! Review and you will get one also!**

* * *

**Chapter 3: The Demon Fox**

_(Do you wish for power?) _

_Huh? Naruto opened his eyes, he was in a what seemed tunne, he saw a huge cell with bars that were as large as a skyscraper. He save two red eyes staring at him. "I'll ask again, do you wish for power?" The eyes said, a smile emerging from it's face. For some reason, he nodded. "Good good, you don't want to lose your dear sister do you? Nor anyone you hold close, wouldn't you?" The fox grinned evilly. Naruto nodded._

_"You don't know do you? About your destiny.." The grin became wider. _

_"My destiny?" Naruto tilted his head as a small reaction._

_"Yes yes, your destiny. **TO DESTROY THIS WORLD." **Kurama roared loudly to Naruto, who was shaking. "W-w-what do you mean!?" Naruto shivered. Kurama laughed hysterically. "You weren't born to live normally, you carry me inside your own body. you may not believe it, but you are hated by every living being in this world, even by your own sister." Kurama with a devilish grin. Naruto had tears in his eyes. "That's not true!" Kurama grabbed one of the poles, and his other hand reaching out for Naruto._

_**"SOON, YOU SHALL LEARN!" **Kurama tightened Naruto into a fist._

"AHHHHHHH!" Naruto screamed. Ahri who had been trying to wake him up from the nightmare hugged him. "It's okay Naruto! It was just a nightmare!" Ahri tried to tell Naruto, who was shaking in fear. He began sobbing uncontrollably. Ahri had never seen him like this, she held Naruto until he finally calmed down.

After he had calmed down, he was silent, the tails lifeless. Ahri sighed, she went into the kitchen to get Naruto some milk. She came back to see Naruto still as ever. "What did you see in that dream?" Ahri looked straight into his lifeless eyes. He said something but Ahri couldn't hear it. "What was it?"

"Onee-chan.. do you hate me?" Naruto asked sadly, Ahri seemed horrified. "No.. of course not!" Ahri hugged Naruto tightly. "Your the best thing that ever happened to me, how could I possibly hate you?"

"The person told me I was born to do bad stuff." Naruto said sadly, Ahri knew what he was talking about. Kurama had talked to him. "No no no! That's not true Naruto! You aren't that kind of person, and you will never be." Ahri shook Naruto's shoulders, seeing that he was still emotionless. "How do I tell that your telling the truth? That you don't hate me?" Naruto quietly mumbled.

"Then don't, pretend that all I have done for you doesn't prove how much I care about you. My little adorable itouto, do you seriously think I hate you? I love you Naruto, more then anything in this world, and it's not just me. Look at Wukong-sama, Jiraiya-sama, oba-san. Okaa-san and Otou-san too." Naruto's eyes widened, he sniffed, tears once again overflowing. "It's okay, I will never leave you alone, just like you'll never leave me alone right?" Ahri smiled genuinely, making Naruto nod while his face was in her sisters shoulder's, he could only make a simple "Mmm."

"Naruto, listen, that stupid fox can't overwhelm you, he will try over and over, but you must shake him off. Everything he says is not true, even though it may seem like it." Ahri said, determined to erase any remains of doubt in Naruto's head. He nodded, promising her. The two sighed as a cold breeze of wind flew through the room. Ahri looked at the clock, it was still morning.

Ahri looked over at Naruto who was back in bed. She yawned, the bed looked comfy. She guessed she could take a little rest, she laid right next to Naruto, he seemed so peaceful and calm. She was getting sleepier and sleepier just by looking at him. She put her hand on Naruto's cheek, and went to sleep.

**Later...**

Ahri squealed, she was still sleeping, but Naruto had just woken up from his slumber. He felt something tickle his cheek, it was faint, but it could still be felt. He took a whiff of where the stimulus was coming from. _It smells like sweat... _Naruto opened his eyes, he saw almost screamed. Naruto sat up, trying to quietly leave his room. Before he could get out of bed, Ahri moaned, grabbing Naruto, his back on her chest. "O-onee-chan!?" Naruto questioningly shouted.

"Huh?" Ahri opened her eyes, seeing her little brother looking at her frantically. "Naruto... what are you doing...?" Ahri said. "I didn't do anything! Your the one who did it!" Ahri looked and seeing her arms around her little brothers chest, she titled her head. "Oh, I suppose I did." Ahri giggled, turning over onto Naruto. "O-onee-chan! What are you doing!?" Naruto asked out loud, he was getting nervous.

"Your so cute, my little itouto, if only you were the same age as me." She giggled. "Goshuujin-sama! It's time for breakfast!" A muffled noise behind the door called out. Ahri looked back, having a calm face. Her whiskers went up a little, she sniffed. "Oooh! It smells good!" Ahri yelled out excitedly. "Irraishimasse! (Come in!)"

The maid kitsune came in, bringing in the cart of almost everything imaginable, everything last morsel made Ahri's mouth watered, the maid looked at thetwo and bowed. She was about to walk out, but then she stopped. "Yes shojo-san? (Maid in Japanese)" Ahri looked at the maid calmly. Naruto had a panicked look on his face. "It's nothing... excuse me for my rudeness." The maid silently walked off, as soon as the door closed, Naruto heard running footsteps.

Naruto tried to shake his older sister off, who was giggling. "Onee-chan! Get off me! And go change! You know I don't like seeing you that way!" Naruto yelled out, Ahri pouted. "What's wrong with being like this? I hate it when I sleep when not naked you know? Besides, you've gotten used to seeing me like this, you should leave it alone. Besides, I know you li-" Naruto groaned out loud to interrupt what she was going to say.

"J-just change!" Naruto yelled out to her, Ahri pouted. "Fine." Ahri sighed, she got out of the bed, she used her magic to change into her most comfortable attire, which was consisted of short sleeved bat winged loose shirt, her right shoulder exposed with her bra string being shown. Then she took on some sweat pants that were a couple sizes too big. She stretched and made a silent sound.

Naruto's fox tails finally settled down, sighing he got out. He was wearing a white button down shirt with a adorable beanie that represented who knows what. He got out to change, he opened the drawers and took out a black shirt with some shorts. "Onee-chan, I'm going to go train." He groaned, Ahri seemed surprised. "But you never train!" She said out loud.

"Sure, training's a pain in the butt, I atleast want to spend my time with you until I have to away next week, but I'll just suck it up!" Naruto smiled, running off to forests where he always went to practice. He knew a secluded spot with a beautiful view, a perfect way to get away from society and other irrelevant things. Ahri who was dumbfounded just stayed still for a second. She then smiled. "Who knew

**Forests,**** Afternoon**

Naruto was playing with the foxfire that was orbiting around his body. _I'm going to miss onee-chan, but I'll get stronger and stronger! I'll be able to protect her instead of protecting me one day! _Naruto slapped his cheeks, shaking off the sting. "Alright! Ten more Rasengans!" Naruto extended his arm, creating a blue ball of pure chakra. He went in a blazing speed, he reached his target which in this case was a tree. He slammed it into the tree, creating a huge exit hole while the entrance was much smaller. He looked at his hand. _  
_

He was smiling, he wasn't even getting tired after using it. "Alright! Just watch onee-chan! I'll be stronger than you before you know it!" Naruto grinned, his ears twitched, he smelled... perversion. "HEY! ERO-SENNIN! STOP TRYING TO SPY ON ME!" His sense of smell could go beyond wonders. "Yo!" Jiraiya greeted the little boy, who was looking at him suspiciously. "What's wrong kid?" Jiraiya asked, scratching his head. "You smell like old frogs and smoke." Naruto got a smack from that.

"I AM NOT AN OLD FROG! And once in a while I smoke a pipe, what's wrong with that!?" Jiraiya said, getting all defensive. "Nothing, just saying..." Naruto rubbed his head. _I keep getting smacked... _

Jiraiya sat down, his face showing his boredom. "Go on, keep training. Let's see what you got, your going to be my pupil."

"Sorry, but no can do ero-sennin! I'm going far away to train!" Naruto pointed at Jiraiya, who took a huge grin. "Oh really? And you don't think I know? I am the one who's going to train you little squirt." Naruto shrieked.

"EEEEEH!? No way I'm going to be trained under you!" Naruto stomped on the ground, and Jiraiya bit back. "Well too bad! Whether you know what's good for you or not!" The two started yelling at each other.

"What seems to be the problem here?" A womanly voice called out to the two. Jiraiya's eyes became hearts. Naruto was surprised, his aunt Yasaka was carrying baby Kunou in her arms. "Oba-san? What are you doing here?" Naruto asked, he thought she was supposed to be in Kyoto. "Oh my dear Naruto! It's nice to see you again! And I've just come for a visit, and Jiraiya, what are you doing here?" Yasaka asked, she seemed relatively close to the two.

"I'm taking this squirt on as my student, and my goodness Yasaka! Your breasts are delectable as ever!" Jiraiya lecherously staring at Yasaka's figure, who sighed. "You never do change do you sensei?" Yasaka sighed. Jiraiya took on a worried expression, while the shocked Naruto stared the two. "Yasaka, this is dangerous, you shouldn't be out of Kyoto, the last time you came here you seemed pretty weak." A few civilians who walked by were talking in the background.

"Relax Jiraiya-sensei, I've only come for a few hours, that's nothing for me. I just wanted to visit my little niece and nephew." Yasaka smiled, grabbing Naruto's cheek. "G-groww!" Naruto whined. Yasaka giggled, she loved teasing her little nephew. "Say Naruto-kun, is your onee-chan in the Palace still? And my gosh! Why are you so dirty?" Yasaka swept off the dirt off Naruto's shirt, also wiping his face.

"Now go get dressed Naruto-kun! And you sensei, you should take a bath also, you can stay over at the palace for tonight, let's go." Yasaka turned away from the completely dominated boys, they looked at each other dumbfounded.

**Royal Palace, 5:30PM**

"CANNON BALL!" Jiraiya jumped into the main pool, where Ahri and Yasaka were watching. Thankfully, he had swim shorts on, Naruto who was watching nearby just stared unenthusiastically. Naruto jumped in as well, he floated up with a smile. "Ah..." He made out, Ahri sighed. "You two are almost identical..." She plopped two towels on each others heads.

After they got out, the two almost instantly just fell asleep, Ahri scolded the two, but they didn't budge. Ahri pulled back her eye, going onto the bed. She was right next to Naruto, breathing heavily.

"Ahhhhmf." She put her mouth on Naruto's ear, he opened his eyes immediately. "W-WHA!?" He stood up, his face connected with Ahri, more specifically her chest. Ahri let go, looking at Naruto with a irritated expression. "Ugh, why does that always make me wake up!?" NAruto yelled out. Ahri hushed him down. "Go to my bedroom, Jiraiya-sama can't be interrupted when he is sleeping, he'll go on a rampage if you wake him up." Ahri warned Naruto, who groaned at the snoring Jiraiya.

Naruto grabbed his pillow and went over to his sisters bedroom. He collapsed onto it, trying to sleep. His eyes opened. _I can't sleep anymore. _He groaned loudly. Yasaka went into the bedroom, looking at her nephew. "Well Naruto, it seems I have to back, won't you give me a hug goodbye?" She opened her arms wide, Naruto got up and gave her a hug. 'That's my little Naruto, have a good night sleep." She kissed him on the forehead and walked out of the door waving goodbye.

Ahri hugged her goodbye, and waved goodbye as she disappeared into the magic circle. She sighed, going into her bedroom, she found her little brother staring at the ceiling. "You should get some sleep Naruto." Ahri told him, taking off her clothes. Naruto's sweat dropped. _That's going to be hard to do... __  
_

Naruto moved over to make space for Ahri, who giggled. "i'm going to take a bath now silly, you want to join?" Ahri asked her little brother who nodded. _Maybe that'll make me tired... _He thought, her sister seemed surprised. Naruto was brushing his teeth first, while Ahri got into the bathtub first. After rinsing, Naruto took off his clothes and went into the bath.

_This is relaxing... _

"Wha- whaaaa!" Naruto yelled out, he was being pulled into the water. Naruto felt a soft sensation on his back. "O-onee-chan! Stop doing that!" Naruto whined. 'Why? Don't you like it?" Ahri teased, her brother blushing. "No! This is weirddd!" Naruto yelled out, trying break free. "Fine." Ahri let go, Naruto got back into a sitting position. "Now turn over, I've got to wash your back now."

"Not this..." Naruto turned over, he felt her sister scrubbing his back. After she was done, Ahri wetted her hair. "Now Naruto, you get to wash my hair, be sure to get every inch!" Ahri handed him the bottle of , he put a decent amount in his hand. Her hair was silky and smooth, Naruto seemed at ease just from the soothing texture of her hair.

Once done, he washed hair, she squealed. "That feels so good!" Ahri chirped. And vice versa.

**The Night Before Departure, 10:00PM**

The eight year old Naruto was in bed with his sister, the two had gotten used to sleeping with each other. The boy was exhausted, he had been training all week, he was growing confident in his abilities, more then he already was. He smiled, falling to sleep quietly.

_(Do you wish for power, young one? You will need it in the future) _

It was happening again, those horrible nightmares. "No." Naruto shook his head.

"Oh? Do tell then, Naruto of Busan." The two red eyes stared at his blue. "Because I'm going to change you!" Naruto pointed at the fox, he grinned. "You really are different, at least my Jinchuriki this time was a Kumiho, but tell me, just how will you change me?"

Naruto smiled. "Because I'm your friend!" Kurama eye's widened in shock, the last time he ever heard anyone say that was... _  
_

Kurama shook out of it, growling. "Do not try to deceive me with blatant lies, I have constantly made you a monster when you never even noticed! How could you possibly even say that!?" He was angry at how calm the young boy looked. "I don't know, I guess I'm just pretty stupid, but anyways, since you know my name, what's yours?" Naruto asked the fox, who seemed insulted.

"You don't know my name? After all these years? Preposterous, my name is Kurama, or the Kyuubi of Kyuubi's." Kurama said calmly, his tails calmly going up and down.

**(Yasaka is known as the Kyuubi of Kyoto, which is probably some honorific for the Ruler of the Region.) So why not make Kurama's title even more badass.)**

"Well, since we're partners, we better get along, right? Aibou?" Naruto said with a goofy smile, his two hands behind his head. Kurama smiled. "This is going to be fun, aibou." Naruto held out his fist, and Kurama sighed. "I suppose I can't kill you, if you die, I die. You are something, just ask and you shall receive aibou." Kurama smiled, Naruto who had a blue face shook his face, resuming his smile.

Bump. Naruto's hand connected with Kurama's colossal hand. "Hang on tight." Kurama muttered to Naruto, who tilted his head. "What do yo- WAAAAA!" The whole room turned into darkness and Naruto felt himself falling deeper and deeper. He saw Kurama waving his hand goodbye.

**Morning, 9:00AM**

Naruto opened his eyes, he looked around. His sister was sleeping calmly, the sun hasn't risen yet, he smiled. _Kurama, are you there? __  
_

It stayed silent, but Naruto could've sworn he heard a grunt in his head. Naruto got out of bed, he yawned, slowly walking to the balcony, it had the best view over the city. It showed the great city of Busan, the city lights and the huge bridge. This place always made him calm, the temperature was just right also. A airplane flew over as Naruto looked at the azure morning sky, small lights in the sky passed over him, he stared at them until it came out of sight.

He was going to miss this city of Busan, every single inch of it.

* * *

Alright guys, I'm going ask you a few questions about this fanfiction.

1\. How are your thoughts on it?

2\. Should Naruto have a harem? If so, who is going to be the alpha.

Quick Note: If you think Ahri is an OC, she's not, she's a champion in league known as the Nine-Tailed Fox, also the hottest one in League of Legends, so that's it for this chapter! Chapter 4 is on it's way! Review please! Your feedback inspires me to make chapters quicker!


	4. Chapter 4

**Shout Outs!**

**kage88: There will be, none of the reviews or PM's have asked for a single love interest. I GARENtee it. (Get it? Ok I'm not funny.)**

**SpiffySage: Right now Ahri seems to be headed that way.**

**Zedicus101: It will be small, eitherway thanks for the support! **

**KxK: I would too if I read this.**

**Hell is fun21: Thanks for the support!**

**SuperSageNaruto: Kuroka as the love interest? Pretty rare for that, I'll look into it.**

**Kinunatz: Right now it looks like Ahri, Kuroka, and Akeno. (Rias will be with Issei, along with Koneko and Asia.)**

**Livelikem123: Thanks!**

**Trinel: I sincerely apologize for that, I got that all mixed with an anime that you should not watch lol. **

**Blood D. Cherry: Nahhh, Grayfia wouldn't cheat on Sirzechs would she? Hehe, wait. Would she?**

**N1cromanc3loveR: I can guarantee Ahri being in it, but Rias? Ehhh. Thanks though!**

**Guest: The alpha should be someone young and innocent who doesn't know the dangers of life. Me: Woah, (I spell whoa this way, don't judge :c) we don't need another Mashiro Shina in this fanfiction bro.**

**Batusaylegend: Thanks! I really appreciate it! And when you live as a Wukong Main, your life gets so much easier as a top laner.**

**RasenShuriken92: Yasaka? Well she's thousands of years old so that would be a little strange, thanks though!**

**AND NOW! Let us begin this chapter.**

* * *

**Chapter 4: Time Flies By...**

Ahri kissed her little brother goodbye, telling him not to do anything stupid, but she knew that wouldn't work. She ruffled his hair. The servants also said their farewells. "Have a good time, goshuujin-sama."

Naruto nodded, setting off with Jiraiya into the distance, the two seemed fairly calm, talking to each other. Ahri waved goodbye until she could no longer see them, her face turned to sadness. She sighed, she wouldn't see him for quite some time. She went back into the silent top floor. A magic circle appeared right next to her, Ahri thought it was Yasaka.

"No.." A scream was heard in palace.

Jiraiya stopped in front of Naruto, preparing to warn him. "Alright kid, first off, we're going to be far away from civilization, it's called a place called Mount Myoboku." Jiraiya explained to Naruto the harsh environments and vigorous training routines on it. Naruto was prepared for it, his nine-tails showing his determination. Jiraiya entered the magic circle he had prepared, and Naruto gulped, boldly jumping into it. The next thing he felt was a big slimy feeling. He opened his eyes, and found a frog's back he was laying on.

"WHOA!" Naruto jumped in fright, Jiraiya laughed. "Don't worry, that's Gamashiro, he's harmless unless you dare try to hurt whoever he loves." Jiraiya warned, Naruto shaken up followed Jiraiya, he was led into a tunnel. Once he exited, what he saw before him was a bright yellow sky. "The skies yellow!?" Naruto yelled out. "You bet kid, we're going to stay here training."

Naruto groaned, at least this wasn't going to be a prison camp like he imagined it would be.

**That Night... **

Naruto became exhausted, he had been training all day, but that wasn't even the bad part, the worst part was being given a tour and being introduced to the Great Elder Toad Sage, and Gamabunta countlessly harassing him. Jiraiya sighed as he sat down. He too was exhausted, when was the last time he had gone through so much mental and physical abuse?

He needed to take that tension off. "WELL CYA KID! I'M OFF TO THE HOT SPRINGS!" Jiraiya yelled, running out of the building they were staying in. Naruto yelled back at him, sighing. What's even worse is that he couldn't even eat any ramen in this place, all they had was some rice and meat. "Oh deary! You should eat more!" Shima who entered the room worried urged the little boy, who shrugged the old sage away. "I'm not hungry any more." Naruto pouted, but Shima insisted. "You will eat more, **_won't_ _you?_** The old frog into his eyes, the boy tried to ignore but he gave up.

"Fine!" The boy started to devour everything that she had given him. "Oh my! Aren't you quite the eater?" Naruto belched, and pretended to go to sleep right away. Shima gasped, chuckling as she walked away. _She's like a grandma.. _Naruto thought.

An argument broke out, Naruto heard it from outside. "What!? You gave him my dinner!?"

"Well I can't help it! You never come back in time!" Naruto heard Shima yelling. The door opened, coming in was a elderly frog who was stretching out his back. "Jiraiya-boy!" The frog called out, but seemed confused when he saw a boy staring straight at him. "Jiraiya-boy? You got younger!" Naruto struck a vein. "I am not that old geeser! And besides! Ero-sennin went to do something perverted." Naruto groaned, but the frog laughed heartily.

"You call Jiraiya-boy 'ero-sennin!?' HAHA! A fine name my boy! My name is Fukasaku, I am one of the Elder Toad Sages of Mount Myoboku, but tell me! What is yours?" The frog sat down in front of Naruto. "My name is Naruto, I don't know my last name." Naruto muttered, his tails dying down. "Naruto? I see." The frog stopped for a second, he looked at his features. "Yes! It is! You bear a striking resemblance to Minato-boy! You are definitely his son!" Fukasaku pointed at Naruto with a shaking finger.

"Your last name.. is Namikaze!" Naruto's eyes widened, he finally knew his surname. "He was a great man you see. He was the Shodaime Hokage of the Youkai in Busan, but sadly, he died when he sacrificed his life to save Busan from the Kyuubi of Kyuubi's." Fukasaku said with a grim look. Naruto stayed silent for a second. "So what about my mother?"

"Ah! Kushina! What a lovely girl she was, always so bright and cheery, she brought a warmth that couldn't be matched by any others, she was the Kyuubi of Busan before your sister." Fukasaku brightened up, his smile grew as he remembered the girl. "But she died as well the same night as Minato. The night that you were born." Fukasaku said, Naruto's eye widened once more. "I don't know the story, but it wasn't your fault my boy." Fukasaku told the boy, who nodded sadly.

"Alright! Time to get some training done!" Naruto jumped in the air yelling out with a fiery passion. "It's late Naruto-boy, you should get some rest."

"No way! I'm not even close to tireeeeaughh..." Naruto fell asleep, snoring out loud. Fukasaku chuckled, putting a blanket over the boy. "Oh! I should've told him that time is faster at Mount Myoboku... well, who cares, Jiraiya-boy will probably tell him later." Fukasaku nodded, continuing his stroll.

**Hot Springs...**

A frog came hurrying over to Jiraiya, who was relaxing. "Jiraiya-sama!" The frog panted. Jiraiya opened his left eye, responding with a irritated sound. Panting, he coughed. "Busan's Royal Palace was burned down!" Jiraiya eye's widened. "What!? Were there any survivors!?" Jiraiya asked the afraid frog, he shook his head. Jiraiya slammed the floor. "Ahri... no..." Jiraiya closed his eyes. _  
_

**The Next Night, 3:00AM**

Naruto was sitting down on a bench near the Frozen Statues of the People who tried to master Senju. Looking down at the ground, he had been wearing a green shirt and black shorts.

Plop. Plop. Naruto's tears rapidly fell down onto the dirt ground. _I wanted her to stay with me... forever... onee-chan... I'm sorry. _

"Oi. Naruto." Jiraiya called out to him, he had been wearing his normal attire. Naruto wiped away his tears, looking at the man. "I know it's hard for you squirt, it is for me too." Jiraiya said with a smile, he took out two popsicles that were stuck together.

PRICK! The popsickle were cut in half. "But for Ahri, the Kyuubi of Busan, acknowledge you as her precious itouto." Jiraiya offered it to Naruto, who was shocked. Remembering the times when Ahri did the same with him. He smiled, taking it.

"Thank you, Jiraiya-sensei." Naruto thanked him, he smiled.

**Six Years Later on Mt. Myoboku, (Two Years on Earth)**

Naruto fell onto the ground, kissing it every second. "OH BUSAN! I MISSED YOU SO MUCH!" Naruto continued to blab on the while the people around him were staring at the strange event. Naruto now was rolling around on the floor. Naruto had a great idea, the one thing he had missed the most. Ramen.

Naruto's eyes turned into stars, his mouth started to water. "RAMEN!" Naruto got on all fours, and speeded over to downtown where he always got ramen as a child. The civilians stared at him for a second, dumbfounded at what they just saw. A huge frenzy started.

"Welc- Naruto!?" The chef yelled out in shock. "Yo!" Naruto greeted with a huge smile as he pulled over the covers. "A-am I imagining things!? You survived the fire in the apartment that was burned down two years ago!?" The chef blinked madly. "Yep!"

(Youkai magically made it appear as an apartment instead of a palace.)

"And you've grown! You look like you've grown about six years in two!" The chef yelled in shock.

**Meanwhile at Mount Myoboku...**

_Hopefully that Naruto isn't causing a ruckus yet... _Jiraiya happily thought, he stopped for a second. "NO WAIT!"

**Back to Naruto...**

"EHHHH!?" Naruto yelled out loud. "IT HASN'T BEEN TWO YEARS!"

"Are you okay Naruto? The building burned in 2012, it's 2014 now." The man pointed at the calender. "WHAT!?" Naruto was having a panic attack, then he stopped. Sighing. "Ero-sennin..."

"Just give me a bowl of ramen, it's been forever since I had ramen." Naruto groaned, getting on a chair. The chef smiled. "One bowl of spicy shin ramen coming right up!"

**The Renovated Royal Palace, 12:00PM**

Naruto went into the apartment. He went up to the top floor, and it was just like he remembered. "I'm home." He smiled. "

"Might I ask who you are?" An old man wearing a white robe with a purple belt. "I'm Namikaze Naruto, brother of the former Kyuubi of Busan." Naruto introduced himself to the man. "It's nice to meet you, I am Hiruzen Sarutobi, the Sandaime Hokage." Sasuke said with a grin.

"... Your the Hokage huh..." Naruto said with a disappointed look. "Wait, what are you doing here? Doesn't the Hokage have his own Palace?" Naruto pointed at Hiruzen, who laughed. "Believe it or not, the Hokage doesn't have his own Palace, they believe it's dangerous to reveal the location to others, so we just travel locally, but I'm stationed here for a while."

Naruto scratched his head. "But I am getting quite old, why don't you take the role as Hokage? I'm eighty-three-thousand years old, I think I should spend the remainder of my life focused on something else." Hiruzen smiled at the dumbfounded Naruto. "Your seriously not going to give title of Hokage are you..?"

"I don't see why not, I think being the Jinchuriki of the Kyuubi of Kyuubi's is quite fitting for the Yondaime Hokage." Hiruzen said, taking out his pipe to let out a puff. "Your quite young Naruto, you should be perfect for nurturing the next generation of Youkai." Hiruzen smiled at the still surprised Naruto.

"No, not unless I can prove to myself worthy of being the Yondaime Hokage." Naruto said with a smile. Hiruzen sighed. "This generation is so ungrateful, if it is your wish, then I will prepare a duel." Hiruzen told Naruto, scratching his head.

**Battle Arena, 4:30PM**

Hiruzen clapped his hands together. "HWRAAA!" A tail ripped out of his back, wiggling. "Your a Saru!?" Naruto asked Hiruzen who nodded. Naruto let his tails and ears out, both generating power. Naruto closed his eyes.

**EEER. **Orange marks surrounded Naruto's eyes, a golden eye with a pupil that seemed like a thin oval replaced Naruto's normal blue ones. It resembled a foxes eyes. "Oooh! You are a Sage? My my! This Generation is quite something!" Hiruzen acknowledged Naruto, who scratched his head smiling goofy. Hiruzen was wearing his battle attire, which consisted of a black jumpsuit with mesh segments on his lower limbs and his wrists. He had two shoulderguards with an armored hood.

Naruto however wore a black haori with a red flame pattern, under it was a orange tracksuit with black accents.

A huge crowd roared as the two stared at each other. Naruto made the first move, getting on all fours. "KURAMA!" He yelled out.

**_(IKUZO!)_**

Two wavy tails sprouting out from upper back, a red bubbly aura covering him. His eyes turned from golden to red, a straight line going horizontally crossed with the oval shaped pupil, creating a plus sign in his eyes. Naruto lunged towards the Sandaime, who jumped up in an instant. Naruto stopped, looking at where the Sandaime went. "KATON! KARYUU ENDAN! (Fire Release, Flame Dragon Missiles)"

Naruto saw a stream of white flames going straight towards him at a blazing speed. Naruto growled, releasing his foxfires to counter Hiruzen's. It created a huge circle of flames in the middle of the struggle, but Naruto's was winning easily. Hiruzen saw the inevitable, he canceled it out and fell onto the ground. "DOTON! DORYUHEKI! (Earth Release, Mud-Style Wall)" Hiruzen slammed the ground, creating a huge crack in the ground that was going towards Naruto.

Once it reached Naruto it created a huge hill that consumed Naruto inside out of it.

** BOOM! **The hill exploded into billions of tiny pieces. Naruto was unscratched, his tails wildly waving. Naruto's cheeks became bigger and bigger, soon, he opened his mouth. He focused his chakra into one single sphere, A blackish-purple small ball of dark chakra was present. "No.. that can't be the Bijudama!? (Tailed Beast Ball)" Hiruzen choked out, shocked to see that Naruto would use such a risky move.

Naruto seemed angry for some reason, he unleashed the Bijudama. It moved at a speed that could pierce Heaven itself. Hiruzen slammed the ground again, roaring with all of his might. "Kuchiyose: Gojū Rashōmon! (Summoning: Quintuple Rashomon)" Five gargantuan walls came out of the ground, each had a face of a demon from old Kyoto drawings. The Tailed Beast Ball collided with the first three, easily knocking them down, but the second two was enough to send it in a different trajectory.

**BOOOOOOOOM! **The sky for a second was covered in pure light, and once it disappeared, every cloud in sight was gone. Hiruzen looked at Naruto, who still seemed angry.

_(**Aibou, I think you should calm down.) **_

**(I can't Kurama, this is the only way I can relieve me of my anger...)**

Hiruzen sighed, looking up at the sky. "I do say, this generation is so crazy." Hiruzen scratched his head, looking at the enraged Naruto. "I don't know what your angry about, but I give up. You've proved yourself worthy of being the Hokage, you've learned how to use the Tailed Beast Ball at the age of who knows what."

The crowd grew silent, as Hiruzen snapped his fingers. Overcame Naruto was a white haori with a red flame pattern, on the back it said. "Yondaime". A red hat with a white silk running down his upper back and shoulders, on the front was the kanji for fire.

"Congratulations, Yondaime Hokage-sama." Hiruzen held out his hand towards Naruto, who shook it with genuine gratitude. His sage mode marks disappearing, and Kyuubi's chakra going away. The crowd cheered, it was as loud as thunder as the Youkai cheered for their new ruler. "What will you be doing now Sandaime-sama?" Naruto asked.

"Me? Who knows? I might just live out a peaceful life." The Sandaime smiled, a magic circle appeared below him, pulling him down into who knows where.

**Later...**

Naruto yawned, he just brushed his teeth and was getting ready for bed. He was in his old pajamas. He was about go to bed before another magic circle appeared right in front of him. A red haired girl with a developing figure came out of it. Naruto raised an eyebrow. "Who are you?" Naruto asked, she seemed surprised. "Oh! I guess I channeled too much magic into the warp, I'm sorry for the interruption." The girl bowed, she was about to leave before she noticed the Hokage Attire hanging on the table near the door.

She stopped for a second, looking at Naruto. "IMPOSTER!" Rias pointed at Naruto, who fell down. "I'm not an imposter, I'm the Yondaime, Namikaze Naruto." Naruto scratched his head, he was getting sleepy. "B-b-but.. I heard the Yondaime was strong! I never thought I would see him wearing something like that.."

Naruto's sweat dropped. "Sorry to burst your bubble but I am.." He groaned. "I haven't introduced myself yet have I? How rude of me, my name is Rias Gremory, the next heir of the Gremory Clan."

"It's nice to meet you Rias, so what can I do for you?" Most people would be calling the police instead of chatting with a person who broke into their home, but apparently Naruto's common sense flung out of the window after six years on Mount Myoboku. "I know something interesting."

"That's cool... so what does it have to do with me?" Naruto said, scratching his butt, sniffing it. Rias smirked. "The Former Kyuubi of Busan, she isn't dead, but she's been doing something that deserves that penalty." Rias tossed a envelope towards Naruto, which he caught, confused about what she was talking about. He opened it hesitantly, a few silent moments.

In a flash, Naruto knocked Rias into the wall, grabbing her by the collar of her shirt. "WHERE IS SHE!?" Naruto roared at Rias, who seemed scared. "I-I don't know.." Rias whispered. Naruto let go, she fell onto the ground. "Then why do you have a picture of her?" Naruto asked her.

She gulped. "She killed thousands of Devils in one day." Naruto's eyes widened. "Where did that happen." Naruto pulled her chin up, facing her dead in the eye. "In the Underworld, city of Auros." Naruto ran out of door, grabbing his attire.

_Nee-chan! I'm coming! _Naruto disappeared in an instant. Rias looked out at the hallway confused. _Where did he go..? _

**Outside the Palace, 5:30PM**

"KUCHIYOSE NO JUTSU!" Naruto slammed the ground, black lines appearing onto the ground. A huge cloud of smoke appeared in the middle of the city to cloak what Naruto had done. "What is it Naruto!?" A huge toad thundered, thankfully the toad didn't pass the border of the magic barrier, so no one could hear it besides the Youkai in the palace. "Shhhh! Take me to the Underworld Bunta-ossan!" Naruto asked Gamabunta, who grunted.

"If that's enough for you to piss off for a few years! That's fine by me!" The toad disappeared in an instant. Naruto opened his eyes, he was in a strange realm. The sky was dark purple. "Take me to Auros, and you can go oyabun." Naruto said to Gamabunta, who grunted. "Alright, Naruto-boy." Gamabunta began to run through the plains they were in. "HWRAAA!" Gamabunta leaped up, flying up to the clouds, Naruto wasn't phased by the air pressure.

Once he landed in the outskirts of Auros, he thanked Gamabunta and patted him on the head. "You better not call me this week! I've got to go on vacation with Gamakiro and Gamakichi, sniveling cubs..." Gamabunta disappeared once again, leaving Naruto all alone. He sighed, he began to run into the city, it was just like Busan, filled with lights and cheerful talking.

People who were looking at the strangely dressed man who was running through the city began to whisper. "Who is that guy?"

"Have I seen him on the news today?"

Naruto jumped up onto a tall building, scouting the city for any signs of a battle. He saw a fire, it was distant, but he could still see it. Naruto jumped down.

**At the Site, 11:30PM**

"I told you, it's not fake! There's been reports by civilians that some weird ass fox girl just came up to soldiers and they just instantly died!" A Devil was talking to his friend, who seemed suspicious. "Who knows, but this is some freaky shit going on in Auros. Hopefully Lucifer-dono is on the case right now..." The two stopped for a second, they looked up and saw a small aura in the sky going right at them.

"OH CRAP! WATCH OUT!" One of them pushed the two out of the way, a huge explosion happened, a huge amount of dust covered the area. It was blown away by an angry Devil, who was much larger then anyone at the moment. "WHO'S FIRING!?" He roared, seeing a small crater on the ground. Naruto was kneeling, he was shaken up by the fall, but he slapped his cheeks, standing up. He looked around, analyzing his surroundings.

"It's time to investigate." Naruto said under his breath, he started to look around before he was face to face with a trident of the Devil, he had six wings. _A high ranking Akuma? _

"You little punk, your not from here are you? Yes.. your a Youkai, your features don't lie. Those whiskers and nine-tails." The Devil grinned. "Your under arrest for illegally entering the Underworld, and for disturbing police operations."

Naruto was walking away by the time he was done listing the crimes he had just committed. "HEY! I'M TALKING TO YOU!"

"Major Phoenix, you should calm down a bit, he seems a bit confused..." A white haired little girl said to the Devil politely. "What's that bitch? Get out of the way!" The Devil was about to smack the girl, but a breeze of wind passed by them.

**PRUCK! **A smacking sound was heard. "That's really sad of you sir, hitting a little girl for no reason." Naruto growled, his tails getting a little energetic. The little girl who closed her eyes looked at the thirteen year old. "Yondaime...?" The little girls eyes widened.

"Did she just say Yondaime!?" The soldiers around her began to talk non-stop. "SILENCE!" The Major thundered, pulling back his hand. Naruto facepalmed. _Don't tell me I have to go through this every time I'm seen... __  
_

He turned around to the little girl, patting her head. "Hey, I'm Naruto, you should get out of here, it's pretty dangerous." The girl nodded, running away from him. He saw her off, she turned around hesitantly. "K-Koneko! My name is Koneko! Or you can call me Shirone!" Koneko yelled out to Naruto, who nodded with a grin.

"Now officer, I'm trying to investigate what happened here, so please let me aside.." Naruto was about to past the soldier, who laughed. "You think your royalty here kid? This is the Underworld, this is Devil Territory, and there's no one here who can save you."

"Major, I think that's enough today." Naruto's ears twitched, he turned around to see a tall red haired man with cyan eyes. _He looks like Rias... _The major stopped dead in his tracks, the soldiers lined up, saluting him.

"I'd like to talk to Namikaze-san." The man walked up to Naruto, holding out his hand for a shake. "I'm Sirzechs Lucifer, one of the Four Great Maou's, it's nice to finally talk to you. Yondaime Hokage-sama."

* * *

LONGEST, CHAPTER, YET. Hope you enjoy it, hopefully the sudden intensity and the subpar dialogue in the last few parts of this chapter isn't too boring, Naruto right now is a fourteen year old, and Ahri is around 15-16.

Also, I am so sorry for saying this but, I hate how Naruto dresses normally, that orange tracksuit got really dull to me, so he's like Minato sporting that badass haori.

Shodaime Hokage- The Founding Fire Shadow (Minato Namikaze)

Nidaime Hokage - The Second Fire Shadow (Sun Wukong, former Monkey King)

Sandaime Hokage- The Third Fire Shadow (Hiruzen Sarutobi)

Yondaime Hokage- The Fourth Fire Shadow (Naruto Namikaze)

I remember reading about Yondaime meaning the eye that seeks the generation? I find that pretty strange but who cares, also I'd like to point out that the Youkai in DxD generally don't have last names, besides Koneko who's last name is Toujou (Meaning Castle), but I guess that was mean't for her role as a rook.

Now, how strong is Naruto currently? Well, he has mastered senjutsu, and he can go into Kyuubi Sage Mode, which he did when Kurama got pissed at Nagato, so overall he's around an Archbishop's power. (Remember, he only unlocked two tails in his life.) Youkai in general aren't very strong, in fact there's only one that has the power of a God, which is basically Sun Wukong. (Not the Wukong from LoL, Sun Wukong is genuine character in DxD, based off the Monkey King from the Chinese Novel "Journey to the West."

Next chapter is where LoL will come in. Which ones? (Kayle, Morgana, Aatrox, Hecarim, Kha'Zix, Yasuo, Cho'Gath, Volibear, Nasus, Renekton, Malzahar, Nocturne, Galio.) Not all of them though will be i nit.

If you have suggestions, leave it in the review section below! Remember! Your feedback inspires to me make chapters faster!


	5. Chapter 5

**Shout Out to the Special Reviewer**

**Sorry for those who reviewed, but there is a guest that gave a very long review, and it isn't positive. And since I am on my phone right now, I would just like to say. LOOOOOOOL. My kind sir, you are extremely funny to me for some reason, and just because you seem to hate how I didn't put Rias in the harem, because that is fucking dumb. I respect you correcting my errors, however, you should know I don't like using Korean honorifics or terms when this mainly a Japanese based fanfiction, you make me laugh because how stupid you look to me, because you also just giving me random facts about Koneko's real name which I had shown in this chapter, proving you did not read it very well. And please tell me you didn't expect me to have Naruto use charm in this fanfiction, him and Ahri are the only ones shown yet, and let me ask you, HOW DO YOU AHRI KILLED ALL OF THOSE DEVILS. Because you obviously think I am stupid enough to not include Ahri's abilities which I have shown yet, her use of the Fox Fire, her Orb of whatever it's called, and lastly, her CHARRRM. YES, HER CHARRM. But you obviously don't know what I'm talling about be I guarantee you that you have never played LoL. And also, I pointed out that there was going to be no heart eating in one of earlier chapters, yet you failed to read it, not surprisingly. I know my knowledge on the Kumiho is limited, believe me because there is barely any storys anymore about it. Shit not even the the Korean Drama "My Girlfriend is a Kumiho" had an accurate decription of what it really is. One thing also, where did you get the fact that I was going to show Naurto's fuinjutsu capabilties and warding this early, where I have shown one or two minor fights, do tell. And I barely know anything about Kitsune's either, but I don't get why Kunou has nine tails when she's the age of an elementary student, and dont give me that crap about her being old, her personality shows otherwise, and your information about the whole celestial stuff isn't very useful, unless it's in DxD in the later novels I really don't care about that. I don't care if you don't read this, but it feels so good to let this out, maybe I'm just butthurt. Sorry guys continue with the story. **

* * *

Chapter** 5: A Sudden Change**

"Why?" Naruto mumbled, the Major was growling at Sirzechs, he had a kind smile on his face. "We have something to discuss, and it can only be between us, mind if we go somewhere private?" Sirzechs offered his hand, and Naruto smirked. "No problem." Naruto grabbed Sirzechs by the head.

**WHOOSH! **The two disappeared in an instant. "WHAT!?" The Major thundered, the soldiers panicking. "SEND A SEARCH PARTY! WE'RE GOING AFTER THEM!"

**To Naruto...**

Naruto let go of the Devil King, who seemed surprised. "WHAT!? WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE NARUTO!?" Gamabunta yelled at Naruto, who scratched his head smiling. "Sorry oyabun! But I need somewhere to talk in private, and this was the only place I could think of!" Naruto giggled, Gamabunta sighed. "Your more annoying the Jiraiya himself."

"I see, the Flying Thunder God technique, incredible that you can use it." Sirzechs said, his hand on his chin. "Oh? How'd you know?" Naruto looked at Sirzechs, who pointed at Gamabunta's navy blue vest, it had a mark on it. It was in an ancient dialect, it couldn't be read. "The one created by Tobirama Senju of the Senju Exorcist Clan... incredible." Sirzechs analyzed, Naruto was getting a little annoyed. "So what do you want to talk about?" He asked, Sirzechs laughed.

"Sorry, I've gotten a little off topic here haven't I? " Sirzechs took out a picture of Ahri, Naruto's ears twitched. "You know her don't you? It's your older sister, if I remember correctly, she was the former Kyuubi no Busan. I've heard stories of her being pure and kind, but this unfortunate event shows otherwise, and you too Yondaime-sama. You've committed several crimes if not many, but you know what, I'll drop the penalties on one condition."

"Oh yeah? What is it?" Naruto asked, picking his nose. "Join my sisters Peerage as a member of the Gremory Family, in other words, become a Devil." Sirzechs said, with a serious look in his eyes. "Tch, I just came here to find my sister, that's it, I don't need to help your little sister." Naruto looked away, crossing his arms. "You think that would be it? Of course I'll help you with the whole matter, right now your sister is an S-Class Stray Devil, if this continues on, the ultimate penalty will be cast upon her, being frozen in a cell in the city of Cocytus."

Naruto's eyes began to flash for a second. He grabbed Sirzechs by the collar growling. "I dare you to let that happen."

"Relax, the decision is not upon myself, it is determined by the council, and they don't care really. As long as she is a good use to Devils." Sirzechs said, sweat dropping down his forehead. Naruto let go, his tails that were becoming wild settled down. "How so will you help me.." Naruto grumbled, his ears laying back. "Well this is supposed to be confidential, but this something only you, the Maou's and the Council can know, got it?" Sirzechs told Naruto who confirmed with a yeah.

Sirzechs sat down, he raised the tip of his index finger. Suddenly, a hologram showed up of very mysterious figures. "These people have been identified as either Stray Devils that despise us Satans, hence the name the Anti-Satan Faction, then there's the people that wield either Holy/Demonic Swords or Sacred Gears, some even Longinu class." Naruto nodded, listening with full content.

"Then there's those cursed Magicians, always stealing our magic and other religions, but it's been said that there a terrible force, these factions combine into what they call themselves the 'Khaos Brigade" Sirzechs said as Gamabunta groaned. "YOU LITTLE BRATS TALK TOO MUCH! SHUT UP!"

"Sorry, ossan gets grumpy easily." Naruto apologized for the gigantic toad, who grunted. "NO IT'S THAT YOU PISS OFF EVERYONE YOU LOOK AT!" Naruto scratched his head, Sirzechs chuckled.

"It's been said that your sister is part of a mercenary group that was hired by the group, there name is unknown, so we've just give them the code name LoL." Sirzechs said, Naruto nodded, barely being able to keep all the info in his brain. He groaned, wildly scratching his head. "This is way too much for me! I'll just beat up anyone who gets in my way! I'm going to bring back onee-chan. No matter what." Naruto said, his fiery determination shining throughout his body, not even kidding, he literally had a orange aura around his body.

Sirzechs chuckled. "Your quite like me Yondaime-sama, or Naruto-kun. May I call you that when we talk in private?" Naruto shrugged. "I don't care."

"May I ask you why you hold such strong feelings toward your older sister?" Naruto grinned at the question. "Don't know maybe, me and my sister have always hated each other until I was about seven years old, everyone did, I didn't even know Kurama, you know him as the Kyuubi of Kyuubi's." Naruto looked at the sky, as he closed his eyes.

**Flashback**

Naruto opened the door into his floor, it was empty. He yawned, he just got back from school. No one was in it, that was because the Fox Youkai were the weakest at the time, so naturally they would be on the lowest floor. The floor wasn't that bad, it was the quality of any regular home in Busan. Naruto put down his bag and goggles. He jumped onto his bed, he sighed in relaxation. Today had not been a good one,even worse then that, it had been horrible.

The principal had scolded Naruto, once again threatening that he would be expelled if he did it one more time. He stayed silent for a moment, a creaking sound was heard. His sister had came home. "Okaeri." Naruto mumbled, seeing Ahri who was talking on the phone give him a snarl. Naruto rolled his eyes, continuing to ponder about what happened today.

He got up from his bed, getting ready to fool around with the village once again, he put on a white shirt, some orange shorts, and his trademark goggles. "Idakimasu." Naruto opened the door, he went down to the lobby. Naruto's ears twitched, he felt a cold chill in his spine. He looked and saw a devilish grin on a mysterious person, he had white hair in a ponytail. He wore glasses also, it would've been perfectly normal but that grin was all it took to turn that into a complete 180 degrees.

_Creepy... _Naruto thought in a disturbed expression, he continued along with his day, what could possibly go wrong?

**Late at Night**

Naruto yawned, he entered the dark lobby, soon walking up the stairs to see his door open. _Did she leave the door open? _Naruto closed the door, sighing as he was about go in his room. "Welcome back..." Naruto reacted quick, he turned around only to feel his arms go numb. "Agh!" Naruto felt the numbness go through his legs, he fell down. "Sorry, but your coming with me."

"Agh! Let me go!" Naruto yelled, he began to call out for his older sister, praying that even she would help. "Naruto!?" Naruto's face became filled with hope, seeing his older sister. "Oh? You have a sister? I suppose it's time for her to die, she holds no importance to my plan." The man fixed his glasses, dropping the paralyzed Naruto. Ahri dropped her bag, her nine tails spreading out. "Too slow." The man jabbed Ahri in the right thigh, then her ribs. She fell down onto her behind, staring at the man in fear.

Naruto screamed out, telling him to stop, but the man's grin became a smile. Everything went silent for Naruto.

**SHING! **Huge drops of blood fell onto the carpet floor. "Impossible! How were you able to move when I blocked your chakra points!?" The man growled at Naruto, his hand was inside of Naruto's stomach, but he didn't budge. Ahri's eyes widened. "Naruto..." Her eyes began to tear up, her own little brother, had just sacrificed himself for her. The one person she only ever hated, she had shunned, rejected, and even cursed his existence. He was the reason why she was alone all this time, but no more. This was the last straw, she have had it.

"Don't worry... onee-chan." Naruto whispered, blood rolling down from his mouth, but he had a smile. "I'll show you... how strong I've become.." Naruto barely clapped his hands together. "Release..." Ahri's numb feeling had gone away, she was amazed.

"Believe iii..." Naruto fell down, his smile still present. Ahri put her hands over her face, she closed her eyes, rolling down her face. She stood up, her bangs hiding her eyes. She suddenly began to float, a greenish aura surrounding her, the man covered his face, the light was extremely bright. Her eyes also turned green.

"What the hell is this power!?" He roared, trying to get close to the radiating Ahri, who swept her hand, and instantly, a huge beam of turquoise obliterated the apartment wall, and all that got in it's way. Ahri screamed, her foxtail's grabbing onto the man, throwing him out of the apartment, at such high speed, he was thrown deep into the ground, causing a huge crater. The man was covered in rubble, he tried to get out but it was useless, he was stuck in there. Ahri walked up, the Youkai around were looking at the enraged Ahri, who's tail was compressed in one. Her tails flung out suddenly, waving madly. She growled, the man was staring at the tails.

"Mother..." His eyes suddenly teared up, Ahri was putting him under genjutsu, his mother, his old home, and that dreaded night when he wounded her. He began to scream in horror, begging Ahri to let him go, but she laughed. The two heard a sigh. "No matter what the era, there is always conflict." Ahri's ears twitched. "Sandaime-sama...?" Ahri whispered, her ears going down. "Now child, what has you this roused up?" Sandaime petted her ears, having a smile. "My brother..." She muttered, remembering his body, she flew up immediately into the damage wall.

Naruto was sleeping peacefully, his wound was still there. "I'm sorry..." Ahri grabbed his presumed corpse, hugging it tightly. "Oh? A simple wound like that shouldn't be hard to heal, set him down my dear child." The man said in his hokage attire, he took a puff and kneeled before Naruto. He put his hand over his stomach, a blue hue covering the palm. The wound slowly became enclosed, and Naruto coughed out, it even sounded exaggerated. "What happened..." Naruto rubbed his eyes, and he was surprised when his older sister wrapped him with her arms.

"Naruto! Naruto! I'm so sorry!" Ahri cried, her tears like a waterfall. "O-o-o-onee-chan!?" The Sandaime laughed loudly. "Well, I'll be off to my floor, it seems I'll be stationed here again in a few years, we'll meet again, what is your name?"

Ahri rubbed her tears away, thanking the Sandaime. "My name is Ahri, and this is Naruto." The Sandaime had a huge grin. "Oooh! You must be the children of.." He stopped when he saw her taking on a sad expression. "*cough* Excuse me, but you seem to hold great potential, the both of you, ah most indeed." The Sandaime smiled. "We have to part ways now, we'll meet again children."

"Onee-chan, who is he?" Naruto pointed at the old man, and she just ruffled his hair. "Who knows, but he's very kind."

**Back to Naruto**

Naruto was now laying down, Sirzechs nodded. "I see, well it seems that I have to go, they are probably looking for me. It was nice talking to you, Naruto-kun." Sirzechs waved goodbye, being swallowed into a dark void. Naruto scratched his head, thanking Gamabunta. _  
_

**Naruto's Floor**

"Such a long day.." Naruto groaned, he walked into his apartment. He opened the door to see a little Riasu sleeping on his bed. Naruto stared at Rias for a few moments, not believing what he was seeing. _The nerve... _Naruto grumbled, he went into the living room, jumping onto the couch. It had been a long day.

**Later...**

Naruto scratched his head, he walked into the palace, seeing Rias rolling around in her bed. Naruto walked up to the bed, throwing off the sheets, and almost fainting at what he saw. Naruto grasping his nose, was shaking. "Is sleeping naked what all girls do!?" Naruto choked out, trying to hold back the blood. Rias slowly opened her eyes, sitting up yawning and stretching. "Good morning." Naruto mumbled, and Rias returned it back.

"What are you still doing in my house..." Naruto asked the girl, who kept on a smile, much different then the expression she was sporting last night. "I just happened to come by when I heard the Yondaime was in town." Rias smiled, Naruto sighed, going over to the kitchen to get something to drink, he stopped for a second.

__"Join my sisters Peerage as a member of the Gremory Family, in other words, become a Devil." Sirzechs said, with a serious look in his eyes.__ Naruto slowly turned his head to Rias, who was tilting her head. "What's your name again..?"

"Rias Gremory, why?"

Naruto's eyes twitched.

* * *

I've decided that Rias will be in the harem, for some reason I just took a huge liking to Rias, and am I the only one who thinks she would look sexy with black hair? Not only that I don't like her just as much as the others, but I made a resolution that I would make this fanfiction also dependent on the reviewers, so please give me your thoughts, was this good? Also sorry for the delayed release, I've been playing league a lot, and I tend to work at night more then during the day, plus I work out so that just makes my day busier, but nonetheless don't think this is done yet! Oh no, not even close!


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 5: A New Life**

**A Month Later...**

Naruto groaned, Rias was playing with her feet. "So why do you have to live here again?" Naruto looked back, seeing Rias stick out her tongue. "As your master, I have to watch over you at all times." Naruto's head was smoking now. "I'm the Yondaime Hokage! Why do I have to be babysitted by some Devil!?" Naruto whined, Rias wiggled her finger. "Ah ah ahhh, this is a direct order from my brother, and shouldn't you be doing papers or something?" Rias said, resting her face on her hand. **_  
_**

Naruto's eyes became black. "Don't talk about it... you have no idea how tiring it is..." Naruto groaned, how did his sister go through with this? Rias, who was on the bed was thrashing around, complaining about being bored. "Listen here..." Naruto was about to start, a hologram showed up in front of Naruto's face. "Oh?"

It was one of the great Four Maou's, Sirzechs Lucifer. "I have a task for you, Naruto-kun, a magic flyer will be sent to you. A paper was materialized, it had a artsy feeling to it, a pentagram was shown on it. Naruto sighed, Rias took one also. The two transported immediately, showing up in what seemed a riot. A whole army of Devils were standing by as the crowd was shouting hurtful comments to.. a cat?

Naruto got a closer look and saw a a white haired girl on set on a guillotine. "No way.. that can't be the little girl..." Naruto's eyes widened, staring at Sirzechs, who had a focused face. "You did this!?" Naruto grabbed Sirzechs by the collar, who shook his head. "It was the Council, but don't worry, she won't die, if your willing." Sirzechs glared at Naruto, who's ears twitched. "You want me to save her?"

"Of course, your the fastest Devil in the whole universe as of now, and you seem to know her, so why not?" Naruto looked back at the girl, her face... it had no emotion at all. "Fine." Naruto grabbed a kunai from his pouch, it had a special seal wrapped around it. Naruto threw another one up in the air, Rias put her index finger on her check, trying to see what Naruto was doing. Naruto threw the kunai that he had in his hand towards the guillotine, which was about 500m away, but it was no problem.

The metal blade dropped as the kunai was closing in on Koneko, the other one was still dropping towards the ground. _Wait for it..._

"NOW!"

Koneko's eyes widened, she looked around, she felt an arm around her stomach. "You okay?" She heard, she looked up and saw Naruto scratching his head. "Yondaime-sama...?" She muttered, wondering if she was hallucinating. Naruto rolled his eyes. "Just call me Naruto, and don't worry, your safe now." Naruto said, he heard the crowd roar in anger. Sirzechs walked up to the crowd, as they silenced. "My fellow Devils, I know that it is quite frightening to think of your own Devils turning on you, but it does not still justify killing an innocent little girl, such as this little one right here, she will not be persecuted by anyone. I will see to that **myself**." Sirzechs walked away holding the girls hand.

**The Palace, Late at Night**

Naruto sighed, Rias and Koneko were sleeping at the main bedroom while Naruto was on the futon. "Atleast it's only us three..." Naruto sighed, but he hoped that there would be another boy in this peerage soon.

**DING DONG. **Naruto's ears went up, who could possibly be up this late? Opening the door, he saw a handsome young man around his age, maybe a year younger and a long black haired girl. The boy was silent, was he with the girl? "I'm sorry, is Rias Gremory here? I heard she was on the top floor." The girl asked, Naruto nodded. "First room to the left, huge door, can't miss it."

"Thank you." She passed by as the boy followed her reluctantly. Naruto scratched his head. "Nevermind I guess." He walked in closing the door, a pair of eyes staring at him. "I finally found you..."

**The Next Morning**

"Your the Yondaime!?" Akeno pointed at Naruto who nodded. Was it that much of a surprise? "I thought you were some servant of the Yondaime!" Akeno said, her hand still shaking, she looked around. "Wait, where are the servants?"

"Oh, those guys? I didn't need em, I gave em to the Kuma (Bears or in Korean, Gom), there on the lowest floor, so why not help them a little?" Naruto shrugged, he didn't like having servants, he had gotten used to it after 6 years on Mount Myoboku. "I heard that the Hokage station in the homes of the Youkai randomly, so will you be transferring to another place?"

"Yeah, it's a pain." Naruto said, playing with a mini Rasengan, Rias stepped up. "Alright, we've got a job to do tonight, there's been rumors of their being an extremely powerful monster in the Haedong Yongungsa Temple, it's been reported to be a stray." Akeno nodded, while the other two were lifeless. Naruto sprang up the question. "Oh, that guy."

Rias raised an eyebrow. "Do you know the person?"

"Yeah, he's a wild guy, very powerful, and a short temper. Met him when a little kid, I used to be a prankster, so you could tell how pissed off he was when he saw the whole temple with toilet paper all over it." Naruto said, resting on the palm of his hand. "Can we beat him?"

"I'd have a better chance beating Kami-sama (God, or in Korean, Hana-nim, which translate to the meaning 'One God')." Naruto said, the room stayed silent "But hell, who cares! Ikuzo!"

**At the Temple**

Naruto groaned, soldiers all over were following his lead. "Yondaime-sama, you should stay further back, who knows where he could be." Naruto rolled his eyes, he hated how he had to be escorted everywhere he went, like he was a little kid." A man ran up to him, sighing. He stood up straight. "Chung-seong! (Loyalty in Korean)"

"Daewonsu-nim, we've met up with the 3rd Regiment, we're now ready to breach the temple." A tall man with handsome facial features bowed down to Naruto, who's sweat was dropping. "You don't have to call me Daewonsu... what's your name anyways?"

The man wearing that extremely bulky armor stood up saluting. "Admiral of the 4th Army, Yi Sun-sin!" The man stood straight. "Never heard of it." Naruto said, the man slumped. Akeno pulled Naruto down, smacking him on the head. "Idiot! Don't you know who your talking to!?" Akeno scolded. "That's the great general of Korea's Joseon Era! He's won countless battles with impossible odds!"

Naruto stuck his tongue out. "It's not my fault I don't know history!" The Admiral scratched his head. "Who is this little one?" He asked, Akeno wiped the dust off her dress bowing. "Akeno Himejima, it is a huge privilege to meet you sir." She bowed down, the Admiral stood still for a second. "Is something the matter?" Naruto asked, the Admiral shook his head.

"No sir, it's just a surprise for a girl of Il-bon origin to be so formal..." Naruto was confused, Akeno shook his head. "Is it because you were the one to change the tide of the Imjin War when Japan and Korea were at war with each other?" Akeno asked, the Admiral once more nodded.

"It is alright, our countries both had their ups and downs, but now we can forget about them now right?" Akeno smiled, Yi Sun-sin nodded, smiling at the girl. "I'm glad this generation has become one of peace, and not war. We'll be returning now, Daewonsu-nim, we'll be bombarding the Temple now, our recon has scouted that their is a strange presence in the temple." Naruto sighed. "Just let me talk to the guy, we don't have to go full out commando on this guy, jeez." Naruto walked past the soldiers, Akeno panicking looked around. She looked at the stunned Admiral, and bowed.

Naruto walked through the forestry. He smirked. "Kuma Oyabun! I know your there!" He was at the temple entrance, while he waited for a response, he looked out the railings, seeing the beautiful view of Busan. Naruto heard grunting, the door opened. "WHO'S OUT THERE!?"

_Oh boy. _"Voli, I've got to talk to you." Naruto called out, the bear let out a confused sound. "Is that you Naruto my boy?" Naruto appeared right in front of you. "Ah, so it is you, so what's going on, getting ready to prank my temple again?" Naruto shook his head. "No, it's more serious."

"You've bulked up, now you won't need to cry to your big sister anymore right?" Naruto's eyes twitched, he sighed. "Voli, I mean it, I've gotta talk to you." Voli grunted, scratching his back. "Whatever, come in."

Akeno who was panting saw the whole thing. _Does he intend to let him run away?_

"So basically, your telling me to run away because I might be killed by a puny army? Please, only your sister can make me run away. Where is she by the way?" Voli asked, Naruto shook that question away. "That's not important right now, you've got to get out."

"I've been a stray for ten years, and there hasn't been one devil who could kill me, so what are you going to do about it?" Voli began to arc electricity all around him, it was shaking the ground. Naruto knew it was hopeless, he had to fight.

_(Aibou, I'll lend you my power.) _

(Don't, I'll kill him if you give me your power, I'll just use senjutsu.)

Naruto's body began to enveloped in a white aura, Voli smiled. "You've gotten stronger! IKUZO! NARUTO!" The bear lunged towards the Hokage, who's eyes took on a straight horizontal line, orange marks around his eyes. Akeno watched in the back, she sighed. "When's Rias when you need her?"

**Back at the Panokseon (Korean Main Battleship during the Joseon Era)**

Rias was on the deck, looking at the view, she saw an explosion happen at the temple. "What!? Taejangnim , did you start the assault already!?" The General was confused as well. "No, I've ordered all platoons on standby."

**The Temple, 9:30**

Naruto spit out blood. _This guy is way stronger than I thought! _He smiled, as he blocked another large blow. Naruto slammed his Rasengan into Volibear's stomach. making him grunt in pain. "That tickled." Volibear said in an angered tone. Naruto jumped over Volibear, using his back as a push. Volibear growled, slamming the ground, making a huge crater of lightning rush towards Naruto, who released a huge wave of blue flames to cancel it out while in mid air. When the flames disappeared from Naruto's sight, Volibear appeared in an instant.

"IT'S OVER!" Volibear swung with all his strength, destroying the wall that Naruto was backed up to, but it didn't hit."WHAT!?" Voli roared, looking back as Naruto was drinking a cup of tea. "Oh, you've noticed finally." Naruto waved. A mark on Voli's back was glowing brightly, then it became dark again. "Why you..."

"Voli, stop. Your making matters worse by fighting the leader of the Youkai, you better stop before you cause a war." A female voice came out of no where. "Soraka? What are you doing here..." Voli groaned. "The League has sent me here to calm you down, you mustn't cause violence for no reason. Let's go, a whole army is about to storm the palace."

Voli groaned, disappearing in a blink of an eye. Naruto confused, stood up, looking around, he tried to use his Flying Thunder God technique, but it didn't work. The gate was knocked down as hundreds of soldiers ran in. A sword was pointed at Naruto's face, it was Yi Sun-sin, who's face was pale. He immediately kneeled down and bowed. Rias walked towards Naruto, she looked annoyed.

"Hey Ria-" Naruto was slapped by Rias. "You idiot, why would you fight such a dangerous opponent alone, by the looks of it, you were pummeled by him." Rias yelled at Naruto, who was surprised. "My goodness, you got me worried." Rias facepalmed. "Whatever, we'll report back to onii-chan later."

**At the Palace**

"OW!" Naruto yelped in pain. Koneko, Kiba, and Akeno just watched in silence, trying not to laugh at the humiliated Naruto get spanked by Rias. Who would've thought the Hokage would be getting disciplined by a mere Devil?

* * *

Okay, I have no excuses and I will say this straight out. I was lazy, at first, I went to Native American Missions, after that, and it all just fell downhill from that point. I'm sorry that I couldn't make chapters in so long, but hopefully I'll be more productive. I'm really sorry. - Eric


	7. Chapter 8

**Chapter 11: The Great Unknown**

Naruto yawned, rising up to see a naked Rias. _I'm not even going to think. Just get up Naruto... _

But there was always temptation, Rias was developing into a beautiful woman, but who was he to think about such vulgar ways? Maybe Jiraiya was beginning to rub off of him. Naruto slowly got out of bed, careful not to wake up the sleeping Riasu. He opened the door very slowly to see an Akeno working on the laundry. He was... surprised. The once mountain of dirty clothing had been shrunken down into a small hill.

"Akeno, what are you doing?" Naruto asked.

"Oh, just doing the laundry."

"Why? How long did this take you?" Naruto was afraid of the answer.

Akeno touched her chin in wonder. "Around... fifteen minutes? Including waxing, brushing, dish washing, and I even changed the clothes you've been wearing for a few days."

Naruto looked down to see him wearing different clothes than last night. Naruto looked up at Akeno, a rose red blush. "Don't worry, I used magic only for that." Akeno smiled, continuing with the laundry. Naruto didn't believe her, not one bit. _I guess it doesn't matter now. _

"Where's Koneko and Kiba?" Naruto asked, Akeno pointed towards the private training room that had been installed ever since the Gremory Family had moved inside to his palace. He could hear the impact of Koneko's blows and the clashes of metal. "Did they eat?"

"They've been there since 3 in the morning." Akeno informed the shocked Naruto. "Are you serious? Are they that committed?"

Akeno sighed. "Well, Naruto. When your put into a family where the master had saved your life, more than just once, you just might, I don't know, dedicate your life to them."

Feeling insensitive, he apologized. "It's no problem, I'm sure your hungry, I'll make something for the whole group." Naruto frowned, looking at the training room. "It's okay, I don't feel that hungry anyway." Naruto grinned, he had different plans.

"Oh, is that so?" Akeno smiled. "Well, it's fitting for the King to get his daily training. Go."

Naruto didn't disobey. "DYNAMIC ENTRY!" Naruto kicked the door, which did not budge an inch. Naruto groveled in pain. "WHAT'S THIS THING MADE OF!?"

"Katchin, (DBZ REFERENCE) the strongest metal in the universe, it's density is matched by no other, you could constantly hit that with the power of a God, and it could make a dent."

"So how do I get in?" Naruto asked, knocking on the door.

"Simple." Akeno pushed Naruto into the door, which he went completely through it. He looked behind him to see only a building ravaged by fire. He looked around to see explosions happening everywhere. He looked around until he saw a sign in Korean. "We shall liberate our once great nation into one unified one."

_Why are we in the Korean War? _

An explosion happened right in front of him. It shook his ears. He fell to the ground. "What the hell?"

He looked right to see a sprinting Kiba, and left a Koneko leaping high in the air. They clashed, creating a massive impact wave. Naruto quickly rose, avoiding another artillery shell. _I see, these things are made to improve our awareness of our surroundings, good idea! This is awesome! _Naruto grinned, quickly clapping his hands together. "Senpo!" A orange hue gathered around his eyes.

**9:00 in the Morning  
**

Naruto after devouring a village worth of food was already exhausted. It had been so long since he had been pushed to his limit. After a what seemed like a normal day, something had alarmed Naruto. _I feel.. conflict..._

Rias walked into Naruto's room and saw his troubled state of mind. "Naruto, whats wrong?"

Naruto looked to see Rias. "Nothing, I'm just feeling a little sick."

Hoping the feeling would disappear, he drifted into his bed.

**In Naruto's Dream**

Naruto opened his eyes to see a man who looked identical to him. His bangs were longer, he wore the identical coat. He had a warm and graceful smile, it brought a calming presence to Naruto.

Naruto finally built the courage to ask who that was. "Me? Well, that's not important right now, what matters is that your going to put through a huge trial, Naruto. Your kingdom needs you Naruto, lead your people well. You must be strong, use your gifts, do not loathe it, embrace it."

Naruto nodded, strangely he felt the sudden urge to hug the man, but he held it. The man placed his hand on Naruto's shoulder. "Your growing into a great Hokage, Naruto."

"Da-"

Naruto woke up. He looked around to see that the man was gone, and it was just him. He saw a portal open up next to his bed, his second in command had appeared.

"Daejang?" Naruto asked, the man nodded, bowing down to the laying Naruto. "Dae-wonsu-nim (Great Marshall), I have alarming news."

"What is it?"

Yi Sun-shin fell to his knees. "I.. am afraid that there has been an attack on the Japanese city, Kyoto."

Naruto's eyes flared. "I-mo! (Aunt in Korean)" Naruto ran out the doorway and his second in command followed. "Sir! There appears to be a confusion among the attack! There seems to be many races combined in it, even our allies, we have contacted them, and it appears it is not them!"

Grabbing his haori, he quickly summoned Gamabunta, who seemed to be confused. "Ehh..? Naruto.. why have you called me?" After a moment of silence. "I see, so your serious, I guess the reason is that huge ray of power I feel..."

"Hop on."

**At the Battlesite**

Among the dead, there was even more death. Fire reigned through the city. Buildings wartorn, casualties report skyrocketed. Many factors involved in this. First, the many races, along with the Western/Eastern Magic that neither are familiar with in this battle, and the ill prepared Youkai, and lastly, the sensors weren't able to detect any sort of threat. They were up against something much bigger then they thought.

The Japanese hurried along to tend to their wounded, fierce fighting was still going on. A huge puff of cloud appeared on the battlefield. Silence consumed it for a moment, until the smoke disappeared. Naruto's presence already took effect. The environment automatically turned into a dense, humid fog.

"Gamabunta, look for Yasaka-obasan." Naruto commanded his semi-Familiar, and soared into the sky, grabbing his specially made Kunai's. He felt an extremely huge presence in the Northern Kyoto, but... something felt wrong, in his stomach. He ignored it, there were more important things to take care of these trivial matters, he decided it was time to take command.

**Busan**

"W-whats going on!?" Rias yelled out towards the butler. "Apparently it is true, there have been terrorist attacks on both New York City, Kyoto, Shanghai, Egypt and Kyoto."

"Where the hell did Naruto go?" Rias growled, half angry and in shock, this was too much to handle.

The butler gulped. "It seems... Daewonsu-nim had gone off to aid Kyoto in it's attack, half of our army is in Kyoto. "How did the sensors not detect this kind of uprising?"

The butler explained the confusion as a possible reason. "Daewonsu-nim told us to not let you bother with these conflicts, as he assured that you would make them worse."

Rias twitched a little. "Excuse me? Who the hell does he think he is?" She groaned, she summoned a Magic Circle. "Sojang-nim! (3rd in Command in Korean) You mustn't! You can't face the terrors!"

Rolling her eyes, she stepped through. _I probably won't need Koneko or Kiba, Akeno? Nah, it wont be a big deal" _

**Kyoto**

Naruto smashed his fast into shallow wall, as the mysterious figure continued to effortlessly dodge them. He was getting tired of this swift annoying fish. "Woohoo, you can't catch meee!" The little fish figure mocked Naruto. He felt a huge gush of wind on his back. "Death is like the wind, always by my side." Naruto's eyes flared, barely dodging the devastating blood. Naruto grabbed his eye, a small cut. Naruto took a huge breath, puffing his cheeks as he back flipped high into the air, hitting the apex of his leap, he released a huge flamethrower, nearly engulfing the entire city block they were fighting on. The swift swordsman slashed the very ground they were on, creating what seemed like a barrier of wind, reflecting all the flames towards Naruto, who thrusted his palm out, which caused a huge dense wind to hit it, exploding the flames like a firecracker.

Naruto landed, his aura became even bigger. The swordsm

an grinned, taking out a bottle of sake. "Sheesh, your resilience is quite high, it's a shame that someone of your ability will die today, what's even worse, your underage for the pleasure of a drink." Letting out a hearty knife, he quickly drew his sword into a stance. "Maybe you'll find a better place above, with my brother."

"Nice Yasuo! You sure sounded cool with that!" The fish danced around, as he playfully lept towards the determined Naruto. Yasuo along with the wind disappeared, Naruto smiled. A game of speed, his favorite. "Your going to learn today."

Huge blows landed on ground and sky, as the fish just stared, amazed.

Naruto outmatched the swordsman in each and every way, he quickly knocked the sword out of his hands, landing a ferocious axe kick, sending the swordsman down into the ground, but he wasn't done yet, Naruto dropped down, faster than the injured man, grabbing his left shin, Naruto with all might slammed the man into a nearby building roof which sooner or later collapsed.

Fizz wheezed at that blow. "Dang! That probably hurt really badly!" He winced, he squeaked at the approaching Naruto. "You, tell me where your leader is. NOW." Naruto commanded, as Fizz stepped back. "Woah woah big guy! Don't worry, our boss is right there!" Fizz pointed towards a smiling Ahri.

"Nuna (Onee-chan)?" Naruto gasped.

**Rias**

She couldn't take more of what she saw. Bloodshed beyond imagination. Soldiers with missing legs, faces, ears and legs. Woman, children, elders, corpses infected the streets of Kyoto. She screamed out in horror, as passing by soldiers with stretchers went on to carry the dead, wounded and searching for survivors. The situation at Kyoto became even worse. Considering three of Kyoto's main infantry divisions, were wiped out, the only remaining ones left were the 369th Vanguard and 3rd Shock Army, there wasn't much that could go worse. Oh, and Kyoto's ruler, Yasaka and her child had disappeared.   


"General! We found a live one!" A Korean infantry called out to Yi-Sun Shin, who instantly recognized as a mortar shell exploded right next to him. "You, your Daewonsu-nims master aren't you?"

Rias stayed still, her eyes wide open. He sighed. "I'm sorry for letting you into such a horrible sight, but this is what you will have to deal with, and right now is quite a time for that. Lieutenant, take her back to camp, we must search for Daewonsu-nim." The soldier nodded, urging her to get out of the warzone. Yi Sun Shin grabbed his spear. "Tell the artillery division that to bombard Northern and Eastern Kyoto with all they've got."

"But, what if Daewonsu-nim is in there?" The soldier asked.

Yi-Sun Shin didn't know, he just had to trust his gut, as Naruto ordered him right before he left Yi-Sun Shin.

_Naruto climbed onto Gamabunta, as Yi was about to __him._

_"Yi, I'm probably not going to be fight with you during this, but just know that you have full control over this battle, that is my order, and if it means killing me to win this battle, so be it." _

_Naruto disappeared._

"That is an order."


	8. Chapter 9

**Chapter 12: Reasons**

Naruto woke up, confused, he was to look around only to find himself in a calm resonating area. He looked around, a field of flowers. The taste of blood in his mouth, strange.

"Where... am I?" Naruto questioned.

"Naruto." He heard a familiar voice. He looked to see Ahri, his older sister. Gasping and grasping towards his sister, his vision blurred out. He returned back into reality, he fell down into a soft and cold object. It felt like... flesh. The flowers, he realized weren't as it was. The blood, was real, he had been in a ditch filled with human bodies. Humans, Devils, Angels and fellow Youkai. And most of them were soldiers, the losses were inconceivable, ranking in the hundreds of thousands, no. Maybe even more.

"W-what happened!?" He screamed. The blood.

Naruto threw up, it was clear, blood of a victim of a bloody battle was in his mouth. He looked around, standing up to see a destroyed Kyoto.

"This.. is my fault." Naruto whispered. Blood fell from his tightened fists, the unbearable of guilt of countless deaths, in his hand, due to his own selfishness. Instead of commanding his own army, he sought out for a more personal desire, his own sister. One life in exchange for potentially millions. That is a regret he shall never forgive himself for. He sought out for a while, in search for his decimated army. But the trail of bodies were endless. Buildings set ablaze, fire hydrants shooting out like geysers.

He heard whimpers, immediately he tuned his hearing towards the source of the unknown survivor. Only to find a grown man, his soldier.

_2nd Shock Army, 1st Infantry Division. _H Naruto crouched towards the soldier. Whimpering and in tears, he screamed and looked away when he heard Naruto's gentle voice. Naruto gritted, the soldier had seen the frontlines, his comrades, mercilessly being torn apart. Ah yes, this is a sight too well known in this world. A victim of war.

"Infantry Leader Park Jinhyeok, where is your battalion?" He said in a gentle tone, the soldier looked up to Naruto. "D-d-destroyed, completely destroyed, a girl... white, white tails." He stuttered, tears flowing down his face. Naruto flinched, closing his eyes. He remembered, his encounter with his older sister.

"So I was spared... out of all my soldiers." Naruto whispered. He looked at the soldier, looking around him. Gravity seemed to become extremely heavy, cars crashed. Naruto's eyes had a certain flare. He bent down, summoning his nine tails, but it was put together to seem like one tail. He slammed the ground with his tails. Naruto stayed still for a moment. His aura extended towards the ends of Northern Kyoto. He sensed every living organism, their movements, their breaths.

Naruto appeared again to find a certain Saru fooling around the ruins of Kyoto. He went by the name of, Bikou. "Bwah!"

Bikou flinched, finding himself being choked by Naruto. "Now, you terrorist, you will answer my question." Naruto said, his crushing grip ever so tight, Bikou struggled to get out. "Who... planned this." Naruto said, his eyes flaring a crimson red.

Desperate, he pointed towards a figure in the shadows. "Ah... so your Ahri-chans little brother, quite the cutie." A mysterious voice exclaimed, appearing out of the shadows. "You, I've seen you somewhere before." Naruto glared at the Nekomata, she wore a jet black kimono, a yellow sash and a variety of beads. "Ah, it seems you remember me, how's my dear little sister Koneko-chan?"

Naruto's bloody hands began to shake, as his aura began to crackle and expand. "I was told by your dear older sister to take care of the mess in Kyoto.

Not even hearing it, Naruto's eyes began to form a predator's eyes. Letting go of the unconscious Bikou, he walked towards Kuroka, who began to emit a fog, but before she noticed. Naruto grabbed hold of both hands, with a crushing grip. "You're coming with me, you will be punished, interrogated, and executed, for treason and violence towards the Youkai." Naruto growled.

Kuroka fidgeting and desperately trying to pull out of his grip, it only made it tighter. Whelping, Kuroka muttered a few words of unknown language, as a blackhole began to engulf Kuroka, moaning. Naruto let go, gaining space between them. As soon as he disappeared, Naruto remembered the swordsman that he had fought earlier and gravely injured. Naruto began to race towards that man, looking for him using his aura, but nothing was to be found. Bikou was no where to be found as well.

"I've failed." Naruto mumbled, his aura slowly began to dissolve. His friends, his commanders, soldiers and citizens, he completely abandoned them to a sole personal reason, his own sister, his own ambitions.

"Aunt Yasaka!" Naruto disappeared, using his FTG(Flying Thunder God) to teleport immediately to his commanding General, Yi-Sun Shin, who was listing casualty reports. Seeing Naruto, Yi-Sun Shin was relieved, bowing to him. "Great Marshall."

"Daejang, what's are the casualty reports." Naruto gulped.

"42,000 in total, 13,000 deaths and the rest are either missing in action or wounded." Yi Sun-Shin announced. Naruto sat onto a nearby chairs.

The door opened to see a colonel saluting. "Excuse me, Great Marshall, it seems that your master was looking for you." Rias behind the officer, seeming tired, once seeing Naruto she exploded.

"Naruto! Why did you disappear all of a sudden!?" Rias yelled, making Naruto flinch. Sighing, he motioned Yi-Sun-shin and the colonel to leave the room.

"I apologize Rias, I acted out against my own will, and my own stupid desires. Never again will I make such a rash action, at least without notifying you." Naruto fell onto his knees, surprising Rias.

Rias stood still, sniffing and all. She was crying, after what she saw previously, she couldn't help it. Naruto scratched his head. "I'm sorry.. you had to see what you saw..." Naruto muttered, walking up to Rias.

She looked up to see Naruto with a determined face. "Rias, I have a favor to ask of you, for both our sake, please release me from your household." Gasping she asked why.

"I have learned I need to take my job more responsibly, and I bring too much danger to you, Rias. I am an extremely dangerous person to be around, and you becoming close to me, will just hurt me even more." Naruto gritted, his heart throbbing with this request, after finally finding a family after the only one he ever had, his sister, he had to leave them, but 42,000 lives soaked his hands with their own blood. Rias smiled, he was growing, who was she for stopping his rise as a person for her own selfish desires, blushing.

"Alright Naruto, but I want you to know, you will always be welcome back into our household, don't forget us, my dear friend." Rias walked up leaning on Naruto.

Naruto felt something soft against his cheek, as Rias backed away. Naruto's cheeks became crimson red. "W-W-W-WHAT!?" Naruto stuttered, utterly shocked. Rias smiled. "Just something I want you to remember me bye." Rias, hoping Naruto wouldn't be creeped out. But instead, she felt his arms around her. "Thank you Rais, thank you so much for these last few months, I've never been so happy, I finally had a family again after my sister was presumed dead, but now she is alive, and I have my duties. But remember, the moment you need me, I can teleport to you anytime I want." Naruto tightened his hug, and let go. The few months had genuinely been the happiest, but he knew that he would become stronger to protect both his people and his new family. "Goodbye, my friend."

**3 Years Later**

Naruto finally could rest, after another session of great mountains of PAPERWORK. He sighed, slamming his head onto his grand desk. It had been three years since the massacre of Kyoto, the capture of his aunt and cousin, thankfully they were recovered, turns out Aunt Yasaka turned towards refuge in the Mountain of Toads. Even the recent attacks happening all over the world, the catalyst being a terrorist group named the Khaos Brigade. Ever since, he was been working nonstop for his people, the Youkai had flourished under his talented leadership. From time to time he did wonder about his sister, she never came up for the past years.

"I wonder how Rias and the others are doing." He did long for a return to his household naturally because of his selfish devil nature. He hadn't seen them for the past three years. Surely nothing happened to them. Naruto sighed, finally having a GREAT full month of free time. He had spent the last three months finishing up meetings with the Norse God Odin, certain Egyptian Gods and satisfying his annoying little cousin Kunou with her childish attitude. "I can't believe how the people stand her, she acts like an angel in the public but she's like this everytime she's with me.."

Speaking of the Devil, Kunou had just came over this instant, for some reason Kunou JUST LOVED coming over to Naruto's residence. And she recently just got into the habit of calling Naruto nii, which annoyed him a little, considering he was her cousin, he didn't blame her, Naruto was basically the only older sibling figure in her life. The 12 year old was usually a handful to deal with, and with dismissing all of his servants and even Yi Sun-shin, he was left to deal with her.

"Kunou, what brings you here?" Naruto asked, patting her head. "I'm bored, nii. Okaa-san is at a meeting, and I'm not allowed to go inside." Kunou complained. Naruto smiled. "Alright my little itoko, let's go visit an old friend of mine."

"You mean that Rias girl that you always talk about and complain that you want to visit nii!?" Kunou asked, Naruto becoming flustered. "Yes, apparently, but I've done that only once, and you know it Kunou, now grab my hand, I have a full month to spend but not a moment to spare!" Disappearing in an instant, he opened his eyes to see himself in a vast mountain, behind a huge mansion. He heard yelling and urging.

Turning around, he saw Rias looking at Naruto, along with the old crew, but two more people along the way. He smiled. "Hey guys!"

The moment he knew he was tackled by Rias and Akeno. Kunou a few meters back gasped. "Naruto-kun/senpai!" The four yelled at once. He had missed these guys, finally seeing them again. They had grown. After explaining what was happening, Rias nodded.

"Say, howcome you never called me? Did nothing come up?" Naruto asked Rias, who smiled. "Oh please, I'm sure you have more important needs to tend to than me. But no Naruto, nothing urgent came up that I needed to call upon someone of your strength."

The new boy was confused. "Buchou, who is that guy? And that little girl?" He asked. Akeno stood up, smiling at the boy. "Issei-kun, this is Naruto, the leader of the Great Youkai, and he used to be our Pawn."

"The You-what?" Issei once again questioned. "They're a great and massive army, consisting of all creatures you see from folktales, such as Nekomatas(cats), Kitsunes or Kumihos, and the Saru, even the great War Bears. He leads them." Akeno explained.

"Wow! He must be extremely strong!" The other blonde girl exclaimed. "Indeed he is, Naruto, holds the power of the Great Nine-Tailed Fox, known as Kurama inside his body, just like you Is- nevermind." Rias smiled. "Would you like to see a demonstration of Naruto's power?" Rias asked, Naruto not even knowing what had happened, he had been catching up with Koneko and Kiba.

Issei smiled. "Sure! I'll be able to learn from what I see." Rias nodded. "Good, then you will throw your best Dragon Shot towards him." That technique alone destroyed an entire mountain, Issei refused. Naruto had been listening, and he agreed. "I don't think it's the best idea Rias."

"Just do it." Issei and Naruto sighed.

**Soon**

After the preparations were set, it was time to finally test Naruto and Issei's powers together. _(Aibou, I sense a great power inside of him, most likely a Dragon Emperor.) _

"No way Kurama! I can't take something like that!" Naruto whined. Issei's left arm was becoming brighter brighter and brighter, each time that energy got stronger. Naruto concentrated his energy into his aura, becoming a turquoise aura. Rias gasped, his aura had been a pure white the last time she had seen him, but now it became turquoise. It must have been acquired through hard years of experience and training. The ground shook even though it was faint, gravel began to levitate.

"TAKE THIS!" Issei released the energy.

(And you know already how this went.)


End file.
